TRON: Geneza
by SamFlynn93
Summary: Sequel do opowiadania TRON: Dziedzictwo. Sam Flynn wróciła do Świata Użytkowników wraz z Tronem, swoim ojce i Alanem czym rozpoczyna reakcje łańcuchową która zniszczy lub zmieni świat tak jak marzy o tym jej ojciec.
1. Prolog: Echo

TRON: Geneza

Prolog: Echo

Echo uniosła głowę zza skały i uważnie przeskanowała okolicę. Niebiesko-krystaliczna i poszarpana powierzchnia Pustkowi rozciągających się przed nią była pozbawiona jakichkolwiek form egzystencji. Żeński program uśmiechnął się do siebie po czym wyszedł zza skały i ruszył dalej w kierunku osiedli mieszkalnych.

W czasie marszu kobieta rozmyślała o wydarzeniach ostatnich microcykli. Jeszcze tak nie dawno miała kontakt ze swoją Użytkowniczką którą szczerze kochała. Echo w ciągu całej swojej długiej egzystencji była niezliczoną ilość razy ulepszana. Nigdy nie drżała na myśl o Zstąpieniu bo wiedziała że jej Użytkowniczka ją kocha i nigdy by jej tego nie zrobiła. Kochała ją bardziej niż jakikolwiek program hakerski kochał swojego Użytkownika.

Jak każdy program hakerski Echo w żadnym systemie nie zagrzała długo miejsca. Wchodziła, zbierała dane po które ją wysyłano i wracała. Nie miała przyjaciół nawet w systemie w którym mieszkała kiedy nie była potrzebna jej Twórczyni. Była programem hakerskim, odludkiem i to jej odpowiadało. Dzięki swojej funkcji miała bliższy kontakt ze swoją Użytkowniczką niż jakikolwiek program o innej funkcji i Echo była z tego dumna.

Niestety przy ostatnim włamie do kolejnego systemu żeński program został schwytany i kontakt z jej twórczynią został przerwany. Dziewczyna została od razu osądzona i wysłana transportowcem do Obozu Gier wraz z innymi skazanymi. Hakerka była tym bardzo zdziwiona. W żadnym z systemów nie napotkała takiego miejsca. Tylko raz, kiedyś słyszała opowieść starego programu o systemie który został opanowany przez program o nazwie MCP. W opowieści była mowa o Obozach Gier, programie Tron nazywanym Czempionem Użytkowników oraz o , w co Echo nie mogła uwierzyć, Użytkowniku który trafił do systemu i pomógł temu całemu Czempionowi pokonać MCP. Dziewczynę bawiła ta opowieść. Jej zadaniem gdyby jakiś Użytkownik zechciał zejść do systemu to na pewno by nie pomógł jakiemuś programowi pokonać tyrana tylko pstryknął by palcami i jakiegoś wrednego MCP by już nie było.

W czasie drogi do obozu dziewczyna rozpytała się współwięźniów o to jak wyglądała sprawy w systemie. Na początku nie chcieli z nią rozmawiać z powodu widocznego piętna programu hakerskiego ale z tym Echo poradziła sobie bez problemu. Więźniami byli głównie mężczyźni a hakerka była ładna, wedle niektórych programów bezpieczeństwa, które przechytrzała swoją urodą by dobrać się do danych, wręcz prześliczna. Kobieta doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i zawsze to wykorzystywała. Zauroczyła kilka męskich programów do tego stopnia że udało jej się sklecić naprędce plan ucieczki i go zrealizować. Co prawda w czasie ucieczki kliku z nich zostało skasowanych ale większości udało się uciec. Mężczyźni nalegali by hakerka poszła z nimi w stronę najbliższych osiedli mieszkalnych ale ta odmówiła i wybrała dłuższa i bardziej niebezpieczną drogę przez Pustkowia. Taka trasa dla większości programów była by zabójcza ale nie dla Echo. Żadne Pustkowia, Rubieże czy Strefy Śmierci nie wysysały z niej energii. Była to rzadką zdolność którą ofiarowała jej Twórczyni.

Dziewczyna po kilku minutach marszu przystanęła i schowała się za skałą. Odczekała kilka chwil w ciszy po czym znów zeskanowała okolice w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. Gdy takowego nie wykryła ruszyła dalej. W myślach modliła się do swojej Użytkowniczki. Obiecywała że ze wszystkich sił będzie starać się do niej wrócić i że już nigdy jej nie zawiedzie. Że nie pożałuje nazwania jej swoim najlepszym programem.

-Wrócę do ciebie Sam89, obiecuje- wyszeptała do siebie.


	2. Rozdział pierwszy: Dzień pierwszy

TRON: Geneza

Rozdział pierwszy: Dzień pierwszy.

Pierwszym co poczułam po powrocie do rodzinnego świata był brak uczucia obecności Trona. Na ułamek sekundy wpadłam w panikę ale potem poczułam zimno betonowej podłogi i czyjeś ręce na moich plecach. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam twarz mojego facet który próbował zaczerpnąć powietrza. Niewiele myśląc uderzyłam go lekko otwartą dłonią w okolice płuc. Brunet wziął pierwszy hast powietrza i zaczął kaszleć.

-Spokojnie, oddychaj spokojnie- powiedziałam powoli i zaczęłam gładzić go po plecach.

Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam że klęczymy na podłodze i że Tron jest zupełnie nagi.

-Bardzo... tu... brudno...- wykasłał brunet.

-To biuro taty, czego się spodziewałeś?- uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie- czego się spodziewałeś... a właściwie gdzie jest tata?- chciałam się obejrzeć ale tato głośnym "NIE!" udaremnił mój zamiar.

-Co się tam z tyłu dzieje?- zapytałam.

-Twój ojciec jest goły- powiedział rozbawiony Alan.

-Alan!- jęknął tato.

Zaczęłam się śmiać.

-To wcale nie jest śmieszne młoda damo!

Gdyby Tron mnie nie trzymał zaczęłam bym się turlać ze śmiechu.

-Oj tato- zaczęłam gdy się trochę uspokoiłam- czy ty myślisz że ja nie widziałam nagiego mężczyzny? Przecież nawet w tej chwili jednego widzę...

Alan zaczął rechotać.

-Dlaczego zmieniłeś kolor Flynn?- zapytał Tron.

Alan zaczął rechotać jeszcze głośniej przez co się nakręciłam.

-...no nie wiem czego się wstydzisz tato- kontynuowałam- przecież ja cie już gołego wiedziałam...

-CO!- wrzasnął tata.

-... nie pamiętasz jak babcia na ciebie psioczyła że wychodzisz po prysznicu z łazienki tylko w ręczniku? Jak biegłeś po schodach to on ci nie raz, nie dwa spadał...

Alan zaczął wyć ze śmiechu.

-Jak wygląda sytuacja?- zapytałam Trona.

-Flynn jest cały czerwony, a AlanOne zaczął robić się fioletowy... nie wiedziałem że Użytkownicy mogą robić się fioletowi... Sam, z czego ty się śmiejesz? Nie rozumiem was... Co jest takiego śmiesznego w tym że ktoś widział kogoś nago? No dobra Flynn wygląda trochę śmiesznie... Ale dlaczego ty i AlanOne macie ubrania a my nie?

-No właśnie?- zapytał tato.

-Nie mam pojęcia- wykrztusiłam z trudem- nie masz tu jakiś ciuchów na zmianę?

-Coś się znajdzie- usłyszałam odgłos kroków a następnie uderzenia ciała o ciało- a ty się stary przestań śmiać i pomóż mi wyszukać te cichy, gdzieś tu powinny być...

Co jak co ale dzień zapowiadał się nieźle.

* * *

Jakieś dziesięć minut później dostałam w głowę parą zakurzonych, starych dresowych spodni. Potem tato "udzielił mi zgody" na to żebym wstała i pomogła założyć mojemu chłopakowi spodnie które sięgały mu do kostek. Kiedy zakończyłam tą czynność odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam że tato ma na sobie identyczne spodnie oraz płaszcz będący własnością Alana który miał na sobie również spodnie od dresu tylko że w lepszym stanie oraz koszulkę której używał jako góry od piżamy.

-Cała wasza trójka wygląda jak menele- skomentowałam i włożyłam rękę do kieszeni mojej ulubionej skażanej kurtki z wymalowaną na plecach liczbą 89.

W odpowiedzi Alan rzucił we mnie jakąś starą koszulką. Złapałam ją w locie i przyjrzałam się jej dokładnie.

-Byłam przekonana że wszystkie stąd zabrałam- powiedziałam po czym spojrzałam na Trona- unieś ręce i jej wyprostuj.

Program posłusznie wypełnił moje polecenie dzięki czemu bez problemów naciągnęłam na niego koszulkę.

Program przez chwilę studiował nowe ubranie.

-Dlaczego na tym jest napis "Flynn"?

-Bo to moja koszulka- wyjaśnił tato.

Tron chciał coś powiedzieć ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował.

Następnie wyjęłam z kieszeni kurtki moją kartę pamięci i dzięki mojej przerobionej Noki (na której było ponad trzysta nieodebranych połączeń) przeniosłam na nią Sieć.

-Śpijcie dobrze przyjaciele- wyszeptałam po czym lekko ucałowała kartę i zawiesiłam ją sobie na łańcuszku na szyi.

_Stworze nowy serwer i do was wrócę przyjaciele. _

Potem wspólnie postanowiliśmy udać się do domu Alana by trochę się przespać, pomyśleć i zaplanować nasze dalsze działanie. Idąc przez schody do ukrytych drzwi cały czas trzymałam Trona za rękę. Wiedziałam jak ten świat różni się od Sieci i wiedziałam że mężczyznę może to przytłaczać. Doświadczenie nauczyło mnie że takie głupie trzymanie się za ręce bardzo podnosi na duchu. Gdy znaleźliśmy się w sali z automatami zgodnie z obietnicą złożoną cykl temu ucałowałam Trona, tatę, Alana i mój motocykl. Zażąda firmy postanowiłam sobie darować.

Przed wyjściem z budynku podeszłam do skrzynki z przełącznikami i przerzuciłam jedną z wajch. Gdy wyszliśmy na ulicę napis "FLYNN" powitał nas swoim żółtym blaskiem. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Wróciłam. Wróciliśmy wszyscy i zmienimy świat. Może tylko odrobinę ale go zmienimy.

-Teraz już jestem pewny że do Jordan wybierała ci imię- powiedział Tron patrząc w moją stronę.

-Skąd wiedziałeś?- zapytał tato marszcząc brwi.

-Na ciebie wszyscy mówią "Flynn", to miejsce i jego odpowiednik w Sieci mają nazwę "Flynn" i na tym też jest napisane "Flynn"- wskazał swoją koszulkę- gdybyś ty wybierał imię dla Sam to pewnie nazywała by się Flynn- powiedział program bezpieczeństwa.

Znów zaczęliśmy się śmiać, a tata wyglądał na obrażonego ale uśmiechał się lekko. Bądź co bądź rozumowanie mojego chłopaka było całkowicie logiczne i prawdopodobne. Z tego co pamiętam tato również był egoistą.

Wsiedliśmy do samochodu Alana i pojechaliśmy do jego domu. Co prawda szkoda mi było zostawiać tu moje Ducati ale doszłam do wniosku że zostawienie Trona samego na tylnym siedzeniu nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Mimo tego że mężczyzna był bardzo spokojny wiedziałam że tak naprawdę jest zdenerwowany i zagubiony. Los Angeles nie było Siecią, tu nie było żadnych dyrektyw, pojazdów które można było nosić w kaburze na nodze ani dysków. Dla mnie brak ciężaru mojego dysku na plecach był wręcz okropny. Czułam się bezbronna. Nawet bez więzi wiedziałam jakie to straszne musi być dla programu bezpieczeństwa.

W trakcie jazdy wzeszło słońce. Gdy przejeżdżaliśmy przez most Tron patrzył na nie z mieszaniną szoku i fascynacji.

-Co to jest?- zapytał cicho i ścisnął mocniej moją rękę- czy to zagrożenie?

-Nie- uśmiechnęłam się- to jest właśnie słońce.

Gdy przejechaliśmy przez most i słońce zniknęło za budynkami mężczyzna objął mnie delikatnie w tali i przycisnął do siebie. Często tak robił gdy był zdenerwowany.

Kilkanaście minut później dotarliśmy na strzeżone osiedle na którym mieszkał mój chrzestny i kilka chwil później byliśmy już w domu. Merv powitał nas radośnie. Cieszyłam się że znów widzę tego małego skubańca. Tylko Tron tak jakoś dziwnie patrzył na szczeniaka.

-Co to jest?- zapytał.

-To jest właśnie Marvin- wyjaśniłam.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

-Jaka jest jego funkcja?

-Ma mnie kochać i teoretycznie ostrzegać przed intruzami ale w praktyce nigdy nie szczeka na obcych. Jak Alan się do mnie wkradł to nawet nie zszedł ze swojej poduszki.

Tata i Alan zaczęli się śmiać po czym tato przeszedł w głąb domu.

-Ładnie mieszkasz- powiedział tato i zaczął oglądać z zaciekawieniem wnętrze salonu- jaki cienki telewizor- powiedział na widok plazmy wiszącej na ścianie ale po kilku sekundach jego uwagę przyciągnął dyplom wiszący jakiś metr dalej- Zajęłaś pierwsze miejsce w olimpiadzie matematycznej?- wykrztusił.

-I to pięć lat z rzędu- pochwalił się Alan.

Automatycznie pacnęłam go w ramię.

-Mówiłam ci że jestem dobra z matmy- mruknęłam do ojca.

-Ale nie mówiłaś że aż tak... mówiłaś że w liceum byłaś w drużynie lekkoatletycznej- ożywił się- Alan czy Sam mi jeszcze o czymś nie powiedziała?

-Mam w szafie kilka złotych medali za biegi- odpowiedział mój chrzestny z uśmiechem.

Nie wiem czemu ale coś mi mówiło że jeśli szybko tego nie przerwę zamieni się to w konkurs "kto był lepszym tatą dla Sam".

-Wiecie co kochani- zaczęłam pewnie- to był ciężki wieczór więc proponuje żebyśmy się teraz położyli, przespali kilka hexów i wtedy o wszystkim pogadali. Co wy na to?

-Co to są hexy?- zapytał Alan marszcząc brwi. Minę miał taką samą jak Tron kiedy czegoś nie rozumiał.

-Hex to to samo co godzina dla Użytkowników AlanOne- wyjaśnił uprzejmie Tron.

-Rozumiem i proszę mów mi po prostu Alan.

-Dobrze AlanOn... to znaczy Alan.

Parsknęłam śmiechem i oparłam głowę o ramię programu.

-Czy mój pokój jest zdatny do użytku?- zapytałam nie zmieniając pozycji- padam na twarz... w sektorze Gamma mieliśmy atak robaka... mowie ci jakie to było bydle... ze dwa razy prawie mnie zjadło...

-Wszystko jest tak jak było- usłyszałam kroki i po sekundzie poczułam jego dłoń na ramieniu- muszę ci coś ważnego powiedzieć.

-Tak?- obróciłam głowę i spojrzałam mężczyźnie w oczy.

-Masz naprawdę dobry gust co do mężczyzn- powiedział poważnie.

-Spadaj Alan- odpowiedziałam i poszłam na górę do swojego pokoju. Oczywiście Tron poszedł razem ze mną.

Gdy dotarliśmy do pokoju odkryłam że nie dość że wszystko było jak to zostawiłam to jeszcze pokój wyglądał jakby Alan przez cały czas oczekiwał mojego powrotu. Ściany były odmalowane, pościel świeża, a w szafie wisiało parę moich starych ubrań.

Wtedy przez mój umysł przemknęłam myśl że konkurs na "lepszego tatę" wygrał by Alan ale szybko ją odepchnęłam. Obaj staruszkowie byli dla mnie bardzo ważni i każdego kochałam tak samo. Obaj byli moimi tatusiami.

-Jak się czujesz?- zapytałam Trona siadając na łóżku po czym zaczęłam rozsznurowywać swoje wysokie "włamaniowe" buty.

-Dziwne- usiadł przy mnie i westchnął- ten świat jest takie inny od Sieci... i ten brak naszego połączenia...

-Też mnie to boli- zdjęłam jeden but, rzuciłam go pod ścianę i zabrałam się za następny- ale obiecuje ci że jak tylko załatwimy tu wszystkie sprawy i zbudujemy nowy serwer wrócimy do domu i będziemy tu tylko okazjonalnie wpadać- drugi but dołączył do pierwszego- żeby zmienić świat nie trzeba tu ciągle przebywać.

-Nadal trudno mi pojąc czemu nie powiedziałaś Flynnowi że nie chcesz opuszczać Sieci.

-A dlaczego ty się zgadzasz na moje niektóre szalone pomysły na spędzanie wolnego czasu?

-Bo wydają się ciekawe- odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Moją odpowiedzą było pacniecie go poduszką w twarz.

-Bo cię kocham- poprawił swoją odpowiedź i nachylił się żeby mnie pocałować kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

-Przyniosłem ci coś do spania Tron- powiedział Alan wychodząc do pokoju z niebieską, flanelową piżamą w ręku- mam nadzieje że będzie pasować.

-Dziękuje- powiedział program i spojrzał nie pewnie na ubranie.

Następnie mężczyzna życzył nam miłych snów i wyszedł. Wtedy pomogłam mojemu chłopakowi się ubrać ( to są spodnie Tron a nie "to coś" po domu chodziłeś w spodniach i koszulce, przecież te rzeczy wyglądają tak samo). Dół jako tako pasował ale góra była za mała więc zrezygnowaliśmy z jej zakładania. Gdy program bezpieczeństwa był już w łóżku szybko rozebrałam się do majtek i wciągnęłam jedną z koszulek wiszących w szafie po czym dołączyłam do swojego chłopaka. Było nam trochę ciasno w jednoosobowym łóżku ale jakoś daliśmy radę.

* * *

Gdy się obudziłam pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiłam było zerknięcie na budzik stojący na stoliku przy łóżku. Było kilka minut po dziewiątej. Leżałam chwilkę rozkoszując się bliskością mojego partnera gdy niespodziewanie zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Już zapomniałam jak to jest być głodną. Nagle dotarło do mnie że tu jest prawdziwe jedzenie. Niewiele myśląc sprawnie uwolniłam się z uścisku wciąż śpiącego Trona, ubrałam się szybko i trzymając buty w garści wymknęłam się z pokoju. Zeszłam cicho po schodach i dotarłam do kuchni w której zastałam Alana.

-Cześć Alan- powiedziałam wesoło.

-Cześć Sam- odpowiedział zamykając lodówkę- wyspałaś się?

-Spałam jak zabita.

-A Tron?

-Jeszcze śpi... masz coś dobrego do jedzenia? Umieram z głodu...

Mężczyzna się zaśmiał.

-To co mam starczy co najwyżej dla jednej osoby i chciałem właśnie pojechać na jakieś zakupy...- spojrzał na mnie niepewnie- pojedziesz ze mną?

-Jasne- uśmiechnęłam się.

Następnie wciągnęliśmy buty i pojechaliśmy. Gdy byliśmy już w supermarkecie zauważyłam że mężczyzna jest trochę przygaszony. Zapytałam go o to.

-Obiecaj że nikomu nie powiesz- powiedział gdy wybieraliśmy warzywa i owoce.

-Obiecuje- zaczęłam oglądać wiśnie.

-Gdy zobaczyłem ciebie z Tronem pomyślałem że tak to mogło by wyglądać gdybym miał więcej śmiałości...

Zatkało mnie.

-Czyli tą kobietą... to była... ty się kochałeś w mojej mamie?- wykrztusiłam.

-Tak- uśmiechnął się smutno- dobry jestem w ukrywaniu uczuć co? Nikt się nie domyślił...

-Przecież ty byłeś świadkiem na ślubie...

-No byłem... zostałem też twoim chrzestnym, to też bolało ale sobie poradziłem- położył mi dłoń na ramieniu- zawsze kochałem cię jakbyś była moim dzieckiem i nigdy sobie nie wybaczę tego co wtedy powiedziałem... jest mi tak bardzo wstyd... wstyd mi że ci nie uwierzyłem kiedy mówiłaś o Sieci i o tym że nie zauważyłem że będąc na studiach działa ci się krzywda. Dopiero kilka tygodni po twoim zniknięciu dowiedziałem się co tam zaszło...

-Przestań bo się zaraz poryczę...- powiedziałam pociągając nosem- ty sobie nawet nie zdajesz sprawy jakie ty i Tron macie podobne charaktery...

-Jest dla ciebie dobry?- zapytał staruszek zmieniając temat.

-Bardzo- uśmiechnęłam się lekko- na początku to nie odstępował mnie na krok i warczał na każdego mężczyznę który według niego był zagrożeniem... on jest strasznie terytorialny.

-Warczy?- zdziwił się.

-Pamiątka po przeprogramowaniu. Jak się wkurzy to warczy, a Tron na wkurwię wystarczy za całą armię...- uśmiechnęłam się- z czasem wszystkie programy zaczęły mnie rozpoznawać i zainteresowanie mną się zmniejszyło i Tron się trochę uspokoił- wytłumaczyłam.

-No tak...- westchnął- jesteś z nim szczęśliwa, prawda?

-No pewnie że jestem, nie musisz się martwić. To jeden z tych związków na całe życie... albo uzależnienie... nazywaj to jak chcesz bo na jedno wychodzi.

Alan zaśmiał się głośno.

-Niby wydoroślałaś a nadal wszystko po staremu- pokręcił przecząco głową.

-A weź nie wydoroślej w czasie prowadzenia wojny...- westchnęłam i zaczęłam nasypywać wiśni do woreczka- praktycznie sama zaplanowałam natarcie i wież mi straty były minimalne.

Dalsza część zakupów minęła nam spokojnie. Oprócz produktów spożywczych kupiliśmy jeszcze szczoteczki do zębów dla taty i Trona. W drodze powrotnej zahaczyliśmy o moje mieszka żebym mogła wziąć trochę swoich rzeczy. Gdy wróciliśmy do domu zastał nas zabawny widok, a mianowicie tato ubrany w zieloną flanelową piżamę dobijał się do drzwi szafki na szczotki.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?- zapytałam kładąc torby z zakupami na blat gdy poczułam coś pod nogami. Spojrzałam w dół i zobaczyłam rozsypany na podłodze cukier.

-Coś ty narobił Flynn?- zapytał Alan- i dlaczego na podłodze jest cukier?

Patrzyłam tępo w rozsypane kryształki. Przypominały trochę kostki które zostawały po zdezerowaniu programu. Tron wiedział co to kuchnia i jeśli to zobaczył...

-Tron to ja- jednym susem zbliżyłam się do schowka- to nie jest to co myślisz, to tylko przypomina skasowany program... proszę wyjdź... przecież wiesz że nikt ci tu nic nie zrobi...

Drzwi otworzyły się ostrożnie i ze schowka wyszedł lekko speszony program bezpieczeństwa.

-To na pewno nie jest program?- zapytał.

-Oczywiście, to tylko cukier. Jesteś pierwszym programem w Świecie Użytkowników kretynie.

Potem bez problemów przygotowaliśmy śniadanie. Na może z małym incydentem związanym z toaletą. Alan zaoferował że Tronowi wszystko wytłumaczy. Gdy mężczyźni wrócili z łazienki mój chłopak był lekko zielony na twarzy. Zapytany o co chodzi odpowiedział :"Tą samą końcówką co przy interfasie, obrzydliwe". Tata zachłysnął się z wrażenia mlekiem które popijał z kartonika.

* * *

Po skończeniu swojej drugiej kanapki ( Tron zabierał się już za dziesiątą i wciąż był głodny) spojrzałam poważnie na mężczyzn siedzących przy stole i zaczęłam.

-Trzeba wymyślić co powiemy prasie na twój nagły powrót tato.

-Racja- tata pogładził się po brodzie- Zastanawiałem się nad śpiączką, co ty na to?

-Nawet logiczne... będzie można wytłumaczyć czemu nie jesteś na bieżąco... góra dwa dni a załatwię ci wszystkie papiery i zeznania dwudziestu światków...

-Żałujcie że się nie słyszycie- powiedział Alan i wziął łyk kawy- dwóch geniuszy w jednym pokoju, że też świat nie eksplodował...

-Zamknij się Bradley-powiedzieliśmy z tatą równocześnie. W tym czasie Tron był zajęty swoją dwunastą kanapką.

-I o tym właśnie mówiłem- skwitował.

-O nie dąsaj się stary- ojciec poklepał mojego chrzestnego po plecach.

-Wy naprawdę jesteście dziwni- westchnął Tron i za jednym zamachem opróżnił szklankę soku.

Jak na dobrą partnerkę życiową przystało nalałam mu kolejną porcję.

-Dobra, tata załatwiony, teraz musimy wymyślić jakąś przykrywkę dla ciebie- zmierzwiłam włosy programowi bezpieczeństwa.

-Może powiemy że Tron to nieślubny syn Alana i Lory?- zaproponował tato.

W odpowiedzi kopnęłam ojca w kolano.

-Moim zdaniem to nie jest taki zły pomysł- powiedział Alan i spojrzał na Trona- co ty na to Tron?

Mój facet tylko siedział i się gapił na swojego twórcę.

-Byłbym zaszczycony AlanOne... to znaczy Alan- powiedział cicho.

-No to w spisek wplątujemy ciocie Lorę ... będzie wesoło...

-A to niby czemu?- zapytał tato.

-Nie byłeś na weselu jej kuzynki- mruknęłam.

-Sam nawet sypała na tym ślubie kwiatki, mam zdjęcia, później ci pokarze...

-Alan, a ni mi się wasz pokazywać komukolwiek tych zdjęć!

-Daj spokój Sammy- uśmiechnął się tata- ty mi wszystkiego nie powiesz, a w ten sposób mogę się dużo o tobie dowiedzieć.

-Czuje się jak w kiepskim anime- jęknęłam.

-Po tym co przeżyłaś to powinnaś się czuć jak w Sword Art Online- skomentował Alan- dalej jest twoim ulubionym?

-Sword Art Online nie jest kiepskie... dobra, po tym co przeżyłam wole bardziej Ao On Ex...- nagle coś do mnie dotarło- Skąd ty wiesz jakie jest moje ulubione anime? Wśród moich przyjaciół nie ma żadnych fanów, pisałam o tym tylko z FlynnLive...

-Bo to jestem ja- odpowiedział nieśmiało.


	3. Rozdział drugi: Spiski starej władzy

TRON: Geneza

Rozdział drugi: Spiski starej władzy.

Gdyby w tej właśnie chwili Alanowi wyrosła by druga głowa nie zdziwiło by mnie to na równi z wcześniejszym oświadczeniem mężczyzny. Informacja ta zatrzęsła posadami mojego świata. W pierwszej chwili chciałam wydrzeć się na mojego chrzestnego że jest podłym kłamcą i oszustem ale się powstrzymałam. Przeanalizowałam wszystkie fakty i pobudki jakie mogły kierować mężczyzną. Doszłam do wniosku że Alan po prostu się o mnie martwił, a cała moja złość spowodowana była tym że komuś udało mnie się zrobić w balona.

-Nieźle Alan, naprawdę nieźle- powiedziałam.

Trzej mężczyźni spojrzeli na mnie jak na kosmitę.

-No co?- zapytałam.

-Myślałem że dostaniesz świra- odpowiedział skołowany Alan.

-Masz rację, zapomniałam- uśmiechnęłam się szeroko niczym pogodynka, wzięłam słoik z majonezem, wylałam Alanowi całą jego zawartość na głowie, rozmazałam mu ją po twarzy po czym zrobiłam zdjęcie efektu końcowego telefonem.

-Sam!- Tron posłał mi karcące spojrzenie.

Zrobiło mi się trochę głupio. Program bezpieczeństwa był chyba jedyną osobą we wszechświecie przed którą czułam respekt. Nawet po przejściu treningu dla nowych programów bezpieczeństwa nie byłam wstanie pokonać go w walce. Dzięki temu mój szacunek do niego zawsze był na wysokim poziomie. Jego siła mi imponowała i wręcz podniecała. Za każdym razem gdy byłam światkiem tego jak mój chłopak ryknął na młode programy ochrony by przywrócić je do porządku czułam motyle w brzuchu i kiedy wracaliśmy do domu nie mogłam wręcz od niego rąk oderwać. Równanie było proste, Tronowi nie podskoczę.

-Nie, daj spokój Tron- Alan wstał z krzesła i wziął rolkę z papierowymi ręcznikami- zasłużyłem sobie- zaczął się wycierać.

-A ty twierdziłeś że wydoroślała- mruknął tato.

-Bo wydoroślała- zaczął ścierać majonez z włosów- kiedy była w liceum trafiła do jednej klasy z Dillingerem... nie było tygodnia żebym nie był wzywany... Miałaś nawet własny zeszyt uwag, prawda Sam?- Alan uśmiechnął się pogodnie i wyrzucił brudne ręczniki do kosza.

-Jeśli chcesz mnie tym zawstydzić to próbuj dalej- prychnęłam i zaczęłam bawić się telefonem.

Zapadła cisza.

-Czemu zrobiłaś mi zdjęcie?- zapytał nagle Alan.

-Do kolekcji zdjęć do szantażu prezesów rady nadzorczej Enconu- odparłam spokojnie, a tato uśmiechnął się chochlikowato znad swojej kawy.

-Ale ja nie jestem prezesem...- na jego twarzy pojawił się szok gdy dotarł do niego sens moich słów.

-Tak Alan, awansowałeś- powiedział wesoło ojciec- jak tylko przejmiemy firmę wywalamy MacKeya

-Nie spodziewałem się tego...- wymamrotał- Nie chce psuć waszej wizji ale tego skurczybyka trudno będzie się pozbyć...

-Wcale nie- pokazałam mu odpowiednie zdjęcie z mojego telefonu.

Twarz mężczyzny stężała.

-Nie wiedziałem że ma romans ze swoją sekretarką... Skąd ty masz to zdjęcie?- zapytał poważnie.

-Wpadam do firmy co jakiś czas i zakładam kamerki... mam mnóstwo zdjęć i ciekawych filmików o całym zarządzie- uśmiechnęłam się- wiesz mi Alan, znam ten budynek jak własną kieszeń. Zamknięte drzwi nie stanowią dla mnie problemu... i tak rzadko z nich korzystam...

* * *

Po śniadaniu i po tym jak Alan wypłukał z włosów resztki majonezu zaczęliśmy szukać w domu jakiś ubrań które pasowały by na Trona i tatę. Z ciuchami dla ojca nawet łatwo poszło ale za to program bezpieczeństwa był większym wyzwaniem. Wszystkie ciuchy Alana był dla programu zbyt ciasne. Po jakieś pół godzinie udało nam się znaleźć jakieś jeansy i koszulkę które z nieobciskany się na moim chłopaku jak jego zbroja w Sieci. Tronowi na początku było trochę trudno zrozumieć dlaczego jego ubrania nie mogą przylegać ściśle do skóry jak stroje które nosił w systemie.

-Twoje ubranie przylega do ciała dlaczego moje nie może?- zapytał.

-Na mężczyźnie obciśnięte ciuchy wyglądają jak za małe dla niego, ja mam obciśnięte bo na kobietach to ładnie wygląda.

-Chyba rozumiem...- westchnął- a teraz mi wytłumacz co złego było w tych niebieskich spodniach w których spałem?

-To był dół od piżamy. W domu możesz sobie w nich chodzić nawet cały dzień ale jak wychodzi się do ludzi to trzeba być ubranym inaczej- wytłumaczyłam spokojnie- a teraz wychodzimy na miasto żeby kupić wam ubrania.

Tron zadał mi jeszcze kilka pytań na które udzieliłam mu jak najdokładniejszych odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna może i był legendarnym programem bezpieczeństwa ale w tym świecie był niczym dziecko i musiał się wszystkiego nauczyć. Moim obowiązkiem było go wspierać.

Zakupy były całkiem przyjemne. Mój chłopak cały czas trzymał mnie mocno za rękę i bacznie rozglądał się na boki wypatrując jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Czasem zadawał cicho jakieś pytanie. Mimo tego całego szoku kulturowego jego zachowanie nie odbiegało od normy. Program bezpieczeństwa jak zawsze był stabilny.

Za to tacie kompletnie odwaliło. Zaraz po wejściu do galerii złapał Alana za rękę i pociągnął go do sklepu AGD. Tato był naprawdę zafascynowany postępem technicznym. Było mi trochę przykro z powodu tego że tata wolał mieć tą wycieczkę po nowinkach z Alanem zamiast zemną ale dzięki temu mogłam poświęcić całą uwagę na mojego partnera.

Nawet bez więzi która łączyła nas w Sieci Tron po pewnym czasie wyczuł mój smutek. Twierdził że może rozpoznać po samych oczach co się dzieje w mojej głowie. Był trochę zły na tatę. Ostatnio często mu się to zdarzało. Ojciec większość swojej uwagi poświęcał ISO które chyba jako jedyne brały go na poważnie i nie olewały jak większość programów. Wiedziałam że tata nie olewa mnie specjalnie. On miał dusze naukowca. Badał, poznawał i tworzył. To była jego natura tak samo jak moją naturą była walka o wszystko. Bo tylko coś o co trzeba było walczyć było godne uwagi.

Wróciliśmy do domu Alana po jakiś trzech godzinach. Zamówiliśmy kilka pizz na obiad. Zgodnie z moimi przypuszczeniami Tron pochłonął dwie duże pizze na grubym cieście z pepperoni i oliwkami oraz połowę mojej z mozzarellą bo nie byłam w stanie zjeść całej.

-Smakuje lepiej niż dwadzieścia lat temu- powiedział tato zabierając się za kolejny kawałek swojej pizzy.

-Za to napoje light nadal są niesmacznie- powiedziałam wesoło.

Tata parsknął śmiechem.

Po obiedzie wraz z moim chłopakiem wzięliśmy Marvina na spacer. Ten dzień zaliczał się do najprzyjemniejszych w moim życiu.

Gdy wróciliśmy zadzwoniłam do cioci Lory. Na początku ochrzaniła mnie za dzwonienie tak wcześnie. Następnie poprosiłam ją ładnie żeby przyjechała z Waszynktonu do nas na kilka dni bo muszę z nią poważnie o czymś porozmawiać i nie jest to rozmowa na telefon. Wtedy głos cioci trochę się zmienił.

-Sam... kochanie...- zaczęła spokojnie ciocia- czy ty jesteś w ciąży?- zapytała.

Na sekundę mnie wmurowało.

-Co?! Nienienienie! Ciociu nie! Żadna ciąża... naprawdę... ciociu po prostu przyjedź do domu Alana...- zobaczyłam że trzej najważniejsi faceci w moim życiu patrzą się na mnie jak na kosmitkę.

-Pogodziliście się?

-Tak, wczoraj.

-Tak się ciesze- powiedziała uradowana- postaram się przyjechać jak najszybciej kochanie. Dbaj o Alana skarbie.

-Będę. Papa.

-Pa kochanie- roztłoczyła się.

Westchnęłam ciężko i położyłam swój telefon na stoliku w salonie.

-Miałaś niezłą minę kiedy mówiłaś że nie jesteś w ciąży- zachichotał tato klepiąc bok fotela na którym siedział.

-Ty w ogóle nie wydoroślałeś Flynn- skomentował Alan.

Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Jak dzieci. Kurwa, jak dzieci.

-No co, mażą mi się wnuki- mruknął tata.

Oparłam twarz o ramię mojego chłopaka. Tron od razu zaczął głaskać mnie po głowie. Kochałam tych moich dwóch staruszków ale czasem bywali niezłymi matołkami.

-Sam, co to jest ciąża?- zapytał program bezpieczeństwa.

-Nie tłumaczyłaś mu?- zdziwił się tato.

-No jakoś nie było okazji...- obróciłam głowę i spojrzałam na mojego chłopaka- tato ci tego nie tłumaczył? Przecież jak ja miałam się urodzić to szalał jak głupi.

-Sammy!

-Mówiłeś mi tylko że "będziesz mieć dziecko". Gdy cię pytałem jak się je robi to twoja twarz zmieniła kolor na czerwony i odpowiedziałeś że większość roboty zrobi Jordan. To było dla mnie logiczne bo twój pakiet był architektem...

Wraz z Alanem ryknęliśmy śmiechem, a biedny program nie wiedział o co chodzi. Gdy się trochę uspokoiłam obiecałam mu że wieczorem mu wszystko dokładnie wytłumaczę.

* * *

Dwa dni później gdy wszystkie papiery dla taty były już gotowe z samego rana zawitała do nas ciocia Lora. Postanowiła zrobić nam niespodziankę i nawet nie zadzwoniła że jest już na lotnisku. I oczywiście pierwsze co zobaczyła to naszą czwórkę jedzącą sobie spokojnie śniadanie. Na dzień dobry wrzasnęła "TY PIEPRZONY DRANIU" i rzuciła się na tatę z pięściami. Tron i Alan ledwo dali radę ją od niego odciągnąć.

-Gdzieś ty był pieprzony idioto?- zapytała gdy ojciec pozbierał się z podłogi z moją niewielką pomocą.

-Widzę że charakter ci się nie zmienił... dalej rozrzucasz ubrania po podłodze?

-Flynn- ciocia warknęła w taki sposób że aż się wystraszyła- to nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

-LoroPrim proszę uspokój się- powiedział spokojnie Tron.

Wtedy kobieta spojrzała na trzymający ją program, następnie na Alana, potem znów na Trona i potem na Alana.

-Skąd znasz mój stary nick?- zapytała cicho.

-Przyjaźniłem się z Yori- odpowiedział cicho.

-Przecież Yori... to był program... Flynn coś ty znowu narobił?- spojrzała na ojca z przerażeniem w oczach.

-Wiesz cioci, może zrobię ci herbaty, pójdziemy do salonu i wszystko ci wytłumaczymy?- zapytałam podchodząc do kobiety.

-Wolałam bym likier miętowy...

-Lepiej żebyś była na razie trzeźwa- powiedział Alan- potem będziesz potrzebowała tego bardziej.

W czasie wyjaśniania całej sprawy ciocia na przemian bladła i czerwieniała ze złości. Dwa razy myślałam że znów żuci się na tatę. Na wszelki wypadek siedzieliśmy z Tronem i ciocią razem na kanapie by w razie czego powstrzymać ją od rękoczynów. Gdy cała sprawa została dokładnie wyjaśniona ciocia Lora spojrzała na ojca i westchnęła ciężko.

-Gdyby to wszystko dotyczyło kogoś innego nie uwierzyłam bym- następnie spojrzała na mnie- a po tobie się nie spodziewałam niczego innego niź to co usłyszałam. Zawsze byłaś pełna dobroci i współczucia.

-Mówiłem jej to kilka razy ale za każdym razem mówiła że jestem kretynem- powiedział Tron i objął mnie w tali.

Przewróciłam oczami.

-Czemu obejmujesz Sam?- ciocia zmarszczyła brwi.

No tak. Nie wyjaśniliśmy cioci Lorze naszych osobistych spraw.

-W czasie tego całego bajzlu w Sieci zakochaliśmy się w sobie- wytłumaczyłam pogodnie i oparłam głowę o ramię programu. Trom uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Lubił jak to robiłam.

Kobieta przyglądała nam się trzy sekundy ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

-Najważniejsze żebyście byli szczęśliwi...- powiedziała niepewnie.

-Ta dwójka to papużki nierozłączki- skomentował tato z uśmiechem- prak...

-Zamknij się Flynn, nie z tobą rozmawiam- przerwała mu Lora.

Alan ledwo się powstrzymał przed wybuchnięciem śmiechem.

-Dobra, wyjaśniliśmy już co się stało dwadzieścia lat temu- zaczęłam- teraz trzeba przejąć firmę. Cała ta sprawa na pewno nabierze rozgłosu medialnego więc potrzebna będzie jakaś przykrywka. Dla taty już coś załatwiłam. Figuruje w aktach szpitala jako NN który niedawno przebudził się ze śpiączki. Tronowi jest o wiele trudniej. Jego podobieństwo do Alana jest nie do zaprzeczenia. Prasa na pewno się tym zainteresuje i właśnie po to cię tu sprowadziłam ciociu- spojrzałam na kobietę.

-Nie rozumiem- zmarszczyła brwi.

-Ja nie mam bliskiej rodziny, a z dalszymi krewnymi nie utrzymuję kontaktu- zaczął Alan- Jedynym sensownym wytłumaczeniem na nasze podobieństwo jest powiedzenie że Tron to mój syn. Tylko że ja sam z sobą dzieci mieć nie mogę.

Lora popatrzyła na nas i zaśmiała się krótko.

-Który z Flynnów to wymyślił?- zapytała.

-Ja- odpowiedział tato.

-Jak zwykle genialny, co?- zaśmiała się po raz kolejny- korzystasz z tego że kiedyś chodziłam z Alanem i później wyjechałam na drugi koniec kraju?

-Dokładnie. Historia trochę naciągana ale do uwierzenia.

-Dwóch Flynnów z ambicją na przejęcie Enconu, niech Bóg ma nas w swojej opiece... A po przejęciu firmy co planujecie?

Bez słowa wzięłam swój laptop ze stolika, a tato rzucił mi pamięć przenośną z projektami. Chwile później pokazałam kobiecie kilka projektów.

-Wchodzę z wami do spółki- powiedziała po przejrzeniu projektów- chce prace w firmie i własny pion badawczy... Boże te projekty są cudowne...

-Zgoda- odpowiedzieliśmy z tatą równocześnie.

-To świetnie, a teraz powiedzcie jak chcecie przejąć Encon? MacKey na pewno tak łatwo nie odpuści.

-Sam na pewno ma już jakiś plan LoroPrim- program bezpieczeństwa spojrzał na mnie poważnie.

Uśmiechnęłam się. No pewnie że miałam plan.

* * *

Od narady z ciocią Lorą minęły dwa tygodnie. Wszystko było ustalone i obgadane po trzy razy. Tron miał wszystkie niezbędne papiery i nikt nie mógł kwestionować jego pochodzenia. Wszystko było już załatwione przed wejściem w życie naszego planu.

Było koło godziny dwudziestej i słońce już dawno zaszło. Taki był urok późnego listopada. Na szczęście w San Francisco w którym się obecnie znajdowaliśmy było ciepło.

Szłam wraz z Tronem przez ciemne ulice. Musieliśmy dojść do celu pieszo. Nie mogliśmy zwrócić na siebie żadnej uwagi. Taki był nasz plan. Naszym planem było wyskoczenie jak diabeł z pudełka na konferencji Enconu poświęconej wyjściu gier taty w wersji online.

Na samą myśl o tym numerze na mojej twarzy pojawiał się uśmiech. Byłam pewna że to będzie najwspanialszy z moich psikusów. Miałam nawet na sobie moje ciuchy "na robotę" czyli wysokie, czarne sznurowane buty, czarne rurki i podkoszulek oraz skórzaną kurtkę. Strój ten przypominał mi trochę mój kombinezon z Sieci. Tron był ubrany w czarne Jensy, koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem oraz skórzaną kurtkę. Program bezpieczeństwa przejął ode mnie część nawyków związanych z ubieraniem się. Prawdę mówiąc to przejął wiele moich nawyków. Zaczęły mu nawet smakować paluszki rybne z sosem waniliowym które były moim przysmakiem.

Po tym jak zdecydowaliśmy się przenieść do mojego mieszkania mój facet stał się bardziej otwarty na nowości tego świata. Gdy zapytałam go o tą zmianę przyznał mi się że w obecności Alana czuje się bardzo zestresowany. Było to całkiem zrozumiałe.

Gdy dotarliśmy na tyły obiektu w którym miała miejsce konferencja "przywitała" nas grupka członków FLYNN LIVE. Tych bardziej poważnych członków. Większość z nich była głownie studentami którzy wierzyli w teorie spiskowe ale Alan zaklinał się że ci goście są poważni.

-Cześć- rzuciłam od niechcenia a Tron objął mnie ramieniem w tali.

Zaczęłam rozważać opcje napisanie sobie na czole słowa "ZAJĘTA".

-Ty jesteś Sam Flynn?- zapytał chłopak w brązowej bluzie z kapturem.

-Ta- mruknęłam. Nawet jeśli Alan się zarzekał że ci goście są wyjątkowo normalni nie chciałam ryzykować by powtórzył się incydent z ostatnim moim spotkaniem ze członkami organizacji. Komputerowcy czasem traktują mnie jak białego kruka. Znam się na komputerach i jestem dziewczyną. Dla większości z nich to już ideał.

Chłopak chciał jeszcze coś zagadać ale Tron zrobił minę jakby zabił przed chwilą dwie- trzy osoby. Ledwo powstrzymałam wybuch śmiechu. Posiadanie zazdrosnego faceta miało swoje plusy.

Kilka minut później otworzyły się drzwi od zaplecza.

-Witajcie- powiedział wesoło Alan stając w drzwiach- wszyscy gotowi?

Studenci czy kim tam byli ci chłopacy dali twierdzącą odpowiedź, złapali swoje transparenty i wpakowali się do środka. Podążyliśmy za nimi bez słowa. Wszystko zaczęło pracować w jak dobrze naoliwionej maszynie. Mój plan jak zwykle działał. Ludzie byli tam gdzie chciałam i robili co im kazałam. Kilka minut później znaleźliśmy się za sceną i przedstawienie się zaczęło. MacKay zaczął swoje przemówienie. Paplał o tym jakim geniuszem był mój ojciec.

-O zmarłych zawsze dobrze się mówi, co?- zapytał tato nagle pojawiając się przymnie.

-Zaraz będzie na ciebie kląć- szarpnęłam lekko kaptur jego bluzy.

Tato zachichotał.

Chwile później na scenę wyszedł Alan i zaczął swoje przemówienie. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Dałam Tronowi znak by podał mi moją torbę. Wyciągnęłam mój sprzęt, podłączyłam go do sieci i zaczęłam włamywać się do reżyserki sterującej ekranami rozmieszczonymi w sali. Chwile później wszystko było już gotowe. Czekałam tylko na znak.

-... w odróżnieniu od mojego przedmówcy znałem Kevina Flynna- mówił Alan- przyjaźniłem się z nim, wierzyłem w jego idę jak i teraz w tym ważnym dniu mam do powiedzenia tylko jedną rzecz- uśmiechnął się szeroko i rozpiął swoją marynarkę ukazując wszystkim białą koszulkę z napisem FLYNN LIVES- Flynn jest tu dziś z nami.

Wtedy przełączyłam obraz na z ekranów na kolorowe napisy z nazwą organizacji. Z głośników poleciała elektroniczna muzyka. Z zaplecza i wśród tłumu zabranego w sali po wyłaniali się ludzie w koszulkach FLYNN LIVES. I jak to kiedyś powiedział mój chrzestny " i stało się coś pięknego".

Tłum szalał, reporterzy przekrzykiwali się jedne przez drugiego, tata kąpał się w blasku chwały. MacKay trochę podskakiwał ale odciągnęłam go na bok, pokazałam zdjęcie i powiedziałam "bądź grzeczny, to nie wyśle tego twojej żonie".

Wszystko się udało. Byliśmy teraz "pod opieką ludu". Gazety będą pisać, ludzie będą gadać a akcje Enconu skoczą w górę. Przejęcie władzy będzie teraz proste. Stożymy technologie i zapewnimy sobie środki na zbudowanie serwera który zaprojektowałam. Wtedy wrócę do Sieci.


	4. Rozdział trzeci: Dziewczynka która oszal

TRON: Geneza

Rozdział trzeci: Dziewczynka która oszalała.

-Sam, musimy już wstawać- usłyszałam cichy głos przy uchu.

-Spadaj- wymruczałam sennie. Nie chciałam jeszcze wstawać. W łóżku pod ciepłą pościelą, w norze która była moim mieszkaniem czułam się najlepiej. Nie chciałam opuszczać tego miejsca.

-Wstawaj kochanie- powiedział cicho Tron i pocałował mnie delikatnie w usta.

-Skąd ty bierzesz tą chęć do życia?- zapytałam otwierając oczy. Pierwszym co ujrzałam to zmartwiona twarz programu bezpieczeństwa.

-Przepraszam- powiedziałam szybko i poderwałam się by objąć siedzącego przy mnie mężczyznę- masz ostatnio przeze mnie same zmartwienia- przytknęłam czoło do jego czoła- jak ty możesz wytrzymać bez więzi?

-Chyba przez to... co stało się w przeszłości- przycisnął mnie do siebie.

I to właśnie była jedna z największych ironii losu w moim życiu. Myślałam że przybycie do tego świata będzie ciężkie dla Trona. Cieszyłam się na myśl że będę mogła mu się odwdzięczyć za to że opiekował się mną w Sieci. Na początku tak było ale program zaskakująco szybko przystosował się do nowej sytuacji. Mówił trochę dziwnie i nadal patrzył nie ufnie na cukier ale radził sobie. Za to ja kompletnie sobie nie radziłam. W nocy zdarzało mi się płakać z tęsknoty za Systemem. Jeśli Tron się wtedy budził trzymał mnie w swoich objęciach aż nie przestawałam płakać po czym pytał co się stało. Jeśli się nie budził leżałam w łóżku płacząc i tuląc do siebie kartę z zapisaną na niej Siecią.

Lecz tęsknota nie była najgorsza. Kiedy Tron, Alan lub ciocia Lora zauważali że coś jest ze mną nie tak zawsze mnie pocieszali. Te trzy osoby potrafiły przejrzeć moje uśmiechy. Ponoć czwartą osobą która to potrafiła był tata ale jakoś tego nie czułam. Od przejęcia przez nas firmy nie rozmawialiśmy o prywatnych sprawach. Tylko praca, spotkania, projekty i praca. Wtedy odkryłam znaczącą różnicę miedzy nami. Ja odrzuciłam ten świat i pokochałam Sieć, a tata cały czas sercem był tu. On nie tęsknił, nie tak jak ja. Teraz miał swoją pracę jako prezes. Czułam się znów jak po jego uwięzieniu w Sieci. Gdyby nie Tron który ochraniał mnie przed atakami paparacci i dziennikarskich hien załamałam bym się.

Obecne zachowanie mojego partnera utwierdzało mnie w słuszności mojego wyboru. Nienawidziłam bycia "tą słabszą" ale posiadanie chłopaka który broni cię przed światem było kojące. Brunet w swojej opiekuńczości był słodki. Gdy przeczytał w jednym z tabloidów plotkę że niby jestem z nim w ciąży był bardzo zawiedziony gdy okazało się to nie prawdą po czym polecił mi że jeśli w niej będę to mam mu natychmiast powiedzieć i żeby najlepiej to była dziewczynka. Nie byłam pewna czy program rozumie w pełni czym jest posiadanie dziecka ale w tamtych chwili byłam naprawdę szczęśliwa. Z Trona na pewno był by fajny tata.

-Jesteś już gotowa żeby wstać?- zapytał program po chwili tulenia się do siebie.

-Jeśli podasz mi jeden sensowny powód dla którego powinnam opuścić łóżko...

-Jestem głodny i chce żebyś zrobiła mi śniadanie.

Parsknęłam śmiechem.

Nie miałam zamiaru spierać się z siłą tego argumentu.

* * *

Dzień w Enconie nie różnił się od pozostałych. Spotkanie, kawa, tona papierków, prezentacje, kawa i kolejne spotkanie. Była też sprawa z "niezadowoleniem" niektórych korporacji z powodu naszych działań. Może i przejęliśmy firmę przed niecałym miesiącem ale już kilka z naszych produktów wyszło na rynek. Wśród nich była super elektro-oszczędna żarówka która mogła działać kilkanaście lat bez przerwy oraz małe urządzenie które trzeba było zamontować przy silniku samochodu dzięki czemu ten przejeżdżał na pełnym baku około dwóch tygodni. Na nasze produkty było ciągłe zapotrzebowanie, a do tego każdego było na nie stać. Świat po woli stawał się odrobinę lepszym miejscem. I to właśnie nie podobało się korporacją. Ludzie zużywali mniej energii i to ich wkurzało bo nie zarabiali. Niektórzy potentaci naftowi prośbami i groźbami próbowali skłonić nas do zaprzestania produkcji. Nie ugięliśmy się przed tym. Nazwisko Flynn zobowiązywało. Walczyliśmy. Każdy dzień walki przybliżał nas do powrotu do Sieci. Tak bardzo chciałam wrócić do domu.

* * *

Kilka minut przed popołudniowym zebraniem okazało się że tato zostawił teczkę z dokumentami w samochodzie Alana. Zaoferowałam się że po nią pójdę. Dotarcie na podziemny parking zajęło mi dwie i pół minuty. Zabranie teczki i powód do windy tylko minutę. Żałowałam że tak krótko. Nie chciałam wracać na górę. Nie chciałam dłużej nosić eleganckich ubrań. Nie chciałam widzieć taty. Po mimo tego że bardzo go kochałam na jego widok chciało mi się uciekać. Moja nadzieja na to że to zauważy i coś z tym zrobi powoli planowała samobójstwo. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy nie traktowałam kiedyś tak samo Alana. Czy obojętność taty była karą za moje dawne zachowanie? Może i było. Może i na nie zasłużyłam ale dlaczego to musiało tak boleć? Dlaczego na początku był taki kochany a później stał się odległy? A może zawsze taki był? Przygryzłam wewnętrzną stronę policzka. Już nic nie wiedziałam na pewno. Jedynym pewnikiem w moim życiu był Tron. Miałam wrażenie że od zawsze byliśmy razem. Jakby moje życie zaczęło się dopiero po poznaniu jego.

Nagle winda zatrzymała się w połowie drogi na moje piętro. Drzwi się otworzyły i do małego pomieszczenia wszedł nie kto inny jak Ed Dillinger. Na początku trochę go wryło ale nic nie powiedział. Winda ruszyła. Jechaliśmy w ciszy. Widzieliśmy się pierwszy raz od zakończenia szkoły. Mimo że wtedy łączyła nas nienawiść to w tamtej chwili nie czułam do tego mężczyzny żadnych negatywnych emocji. Raczej coś na kształt sentymentu. Może i żarliśmy się na każdym kroku ale on nigdy nie nazwał mnie "Stukniętą Sam".

-Dziękuje- powiedział nagle Ed.

Spojrzałam na niego w szoku. Programista patrzył się tępo w swoje buty.

-A niby za co?- zapytałam zdziwiona.

-Ostatni tydzień szkoły. Bill Foler i jego kumple postanowili poznęcać się nade mną ostatni raz. Coś im strzeliło do głowy i postanowili zamiast znów zamknąć mnie w szafce poprzepalać mnie papierosem w kiblu. O ile pamięć mnie nie myli wpadłaś do tej zasyfiałem łazienki i na trzaskałaś trzem większym od siebie futbolistą. Gdyby nie ty te cepy naprawdę mogły by zrobić mi krzywdę...- zamilkł na ułamek sekundy- jakoś nigdy ci za to nie podziękowałem.

-Nie ma za co- odpowiedziałam- doskonale wiesz że nie lubiłam tych gości.

-Mnie też nie lubiłaś.

-Ty to co innego.

-Naprawdę?- ożywił się.

Poczułam się lekko nieswojo.

-O swojego szkolnego nemezis trzeba dbać- odpowiedziałam szybko.

Ed chciał coś powiedzieć ale w tym momencie winda zatrzymała się na moim piętrze. Wyszłam z niej całkowicie ignorując mężczyznę.

-Sam, poczekaj...- brunet wystrzelił za mną.

Zignorowałam go i szłam dalej do sali konferencyjnej.

-Sam- programista złapał mnie za nadgarstek tuż przed drzwiami konferencyjnej- Może umówimy się na kawę i powspominamy szkolne czasy? Tej budy o "dobrej renomie" nienawidziłem ale wojnę z tobą wspominam całkiem dobrze... kim jest ten facet koło twojego ojca? Wygląda jak Alan...

-To jego syn, Tom- spojrzałam na mojego faceta i uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. Według mnie był jedyną istotą na świecie która była w stanie seksownie wyglądać w garniturze.

Sekundę później mężczyzna dostrzegł mnie i uśmiechnął ale momentalnie jego twarz stężała a wzrok wyrażający żądze mordu skupił się na stojącym przy mnie programiście.

-Dlaczego on patrzy się na mnie jakby chciał mnie wrzucić do zatoki?- zapytał cicho.

-Wcale się na ciebie tak nie patrzy, on dopiero wybiera cement- odpowiedziałam- a teraz puść mnie, on bywa strasznie zazdrosny.

-Co?- wykrztusił puszczając mój nadgarstek.

-To mój chłopak- odpowiedziałam po czym weszłam do sali.

Miałam dziwne wrażenie że byłam dla niego zbyt miła.

* * *

Po spotkaniu (w między czasie którego miałam ochotę popełnić sepuku przy pomocy długopisu) wróciliśmy z Tronem do naszego gabinetu by uporządkować ostatnie tego dnia papierzyska.

-Nie zadawaj się z nim- powiedział program bezpieczeństwa wkładając raport z przychodów firmy z ostatniego tygodnia.

Doskonale wiedziałam o co mu chodzi.

-Nie mam nawet zamiaru- odpowiedziałam- to był Ed Dillinger Junior, nie przepadamy za sobą.

-Ja również- zamknął szafę z dokumentami.

-Dlatego że złapał mnie za nadgarstek?- zapytałam i uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie.

-Nie- odparł z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

-No to czemu?- zmarszczyłam brwi.

-On jest podobny do Sarka- odpowiedział i skrzywił się jakby napił się soku z cytryny.

Zachichotałam mimowolnie na co program bezpieczeństwa posłał mi mordercze spojrzenie. Bez słowa zebraliśmy swoje rzeczy i udaliśmy się do garażu po nasz samochód. Jakiś kwadrans później dotarliśmy do mieszkania. Następnie przebraliśmy się w normalne ciuchy po czym zabrałam się z robienie obiadu. Tron jak zwykle zjadł trzy razy tyle co zwykły człowiek. Po myciu naczyń wzięliśmy Marvina na spacer. Uwielbiałam te spacery. Przypominały mi nasze wyprawy do parku w Sieci. Mimo że byliśmy czasem bardzo zajęci staraliśmy się wychodzić na nasze spacery przynajmniej raz na dekacykl. Zawsze wtedy pracowaliśmy nad naszym związkiem. Złączyła nas wspólna walka która trochę utrudniała nam wspólne życie po rebelii. Na początku było nam bardzo ciężko przywyknąć do nowego stanu rzeczy ale daliśmy radę. Jedno dbało o drugie. Chroniliśmy siebie nawzajem przed mrokiem. Czasem spędzaliśmy czas spoczynku leżąc w łóżku i tuląc się do siebie. Gdy byliśmy razem to co nas dręczyło nie było w stanie nas skrzywdzić.

-Może dziś wieczorem pójdziemy do jakiegoś baru na drinka?- zaproponował Tron po powrocie ze spaceru.

-Chętnie- uśmiechnęłam się. Nasze wspólne wypady na drinka zawsze kończyły się bardzo przyjemnie.

Koło szóstej, gdy zrobiło się już ciemno zaczęliśmy się powoli zbierać do wyjścia gdy dostałam smsa od Alana.

-"Proszę przyjedź"-przeczytałam na głos i zmarszczyłam brwi. Na końcu wiadomości znajdował się wyszczerzony emotikonem- to dziwne, Alan zawsze podpisuje się inicjałami i nigdy nie używa emotikonów...- ogarnęła mnie fala złych przeczuć

-Myślisz że AlanOne ma kłopoty?- zapytał poważnie Tron.

-Nie wiem. Chyba tak, on zawsze śmiał się z wysyłania tych buziek... Lepiej to sprawdzić.

-Masz racje- przytaknął mi mężczyzna- proponuje rozdzielenie się. Gdy ty sprawdzisz AlanaOne ja sprawdzę Flynna. Telefony ustawiamy na wibracje. Jeśli nie odezwiemy się do siebie w ciągu pół hexa to drugie ma kłopoty.

-Tak jest- odpowiedziałam. Poczułam się jak w Sieci.

Sekundę później wskoczyłam na motocykl i ruszyłam przez noc. Może moja emotikonowa teoria była całkowitą głupotą ale zagrożenie istniało zawsze. Może i byłam Główną Administratorką ale przeważnie działałam w terenie z programami bezpieczeństwa. Przejęłam od nich kilka zachowań. Żaden program bezpieczeństwa z Sieci nie zignorował by takiej nieprawidłowości, już nie.

Gdy dotarłam do celu zobaczyłam że wszystkie światła w domu się świecą. Zaparkowałam motor i truchtem pokonałam trawnik. Drzwi wejściowe były uchylone.

_Źle, bardzo źle._

Weszłam do środka. Od razu dostrzegłam ślad szamotaniny. Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści. Ktokolwiek skrzywdził Alana gorzko tego pożałuje.

Na dole nikogo nie było. Weszłam na piętro. Usłyszałam czyjś głos dobiegający z gabinetu Alana. Gdy stanęłam w drzwiach pomieszczenia pierwszym co rzuciło mi się w oczy to mój ojciec chrzestny przywiązany do krzesła i dwóch łysych drabów stojących przy nim. Jego głowa była pochylona do przodu. W pierwszej chwili myślałam że jest nie przytomny ale głębokość jego wdechów wskazywała że jest całkowicie przytomny.

-No proszę, panna Flynn- odezwał się trzeci mężczyzna którego wcześniej nie zauważyłam. Miał na sobie jeansową kurtkę i sprane sztruksy- nie wygląda pani na zaskoczoną tym co tu pani zastała- powiedział nonszalancko.

Alan gwałtownie podniósł głowę. Lewa połowa jego twarzy była spuchnięta i malował się na niej ogromny siniak. Chciał coś powiedzieć ale knebel w ustach mu to uniemożliwiał.

_Zabije._

-Na dole są ślady walki- odpowiedziałam obojętnie- Kim jesteś?

-To kim jestem nie ma znaczenia. Ważne jest to z czym do ciebie przyszłem.

-Po pierwsze- podeszłam do biurka stojącego pod ścianą- mówi się "przyszedłem" a nie "przyszłem", a po drugie nie udawaj mądrzejszego niż jesteś bo i tak ci nie wychodzi.

Facet w sztruksach wyraźnie się wkurzył.

-Posłuchaj dziwko- warknął gniewnie- radze odnosić się do mnie z szacunkiem bo...

-Bo co?- zakpiłam- poślesz na mnie tych dwóch? Najpierw kazałeś im pobić staruszka, a teraz każesz kobietę o posturze wykałaczki? Ale jesteś męski... jeśli chcesz ze mną o czymkolwiek gadać to odeślij swoich goryli... no chyba że się mnie boisz- spojrzałam na niego znacząco.

Mężczyzna machnął na łysych ręką a ci bez słowa opuścili pomieszczenie.

-Czego chcesz?- zapytałam.

-Zostałem wysłany z przyjacielskim ostrzeżeniem. Encon ma przestać wprowadzać innowacje.

-Bo co?

-Bo to!- wyjął z kurtki rewolwer i wymierzył we mnie.

W tej właśnie chwili usłyszałam trzaśnięcie frontowych drzwi. Uśmiechnęłam się. Gościu był mój.

Będąc w Sieci nauczyłam się wielu sztuczek między innymi jak się bronić. Tron się o to postarał.

-Nie sądzę- wskazałam brodą w stronę okna.

Mężczyzna się odwrócił. Natychmiast to wykorzystałam. Poderwałam się z biurka, pokonałam dzielącą nas odległość jednym susem i wybiłam mu kantem dłoni broń. Facet krzykną. Próbował złapać mnie za szyję ale zrobiłam unik, kopnęłam go w piszczel po czym uderzyłam go z całych sił w głowę. Mężczyzna padł na podłogę bez przytomności.

Po skończonej walce podeszłam do Alan, ukucnęłam przed nim, wyciągnęłam mu knebel z ust i zaczęłam go rozwiązywać.

-Sam...- powiedział płaczliwie- Sam, to było niebezpieczne, mogło ci się coś stać...

Oczy mnie zapiekły, a w sercu poczułam ścisk. Uwolniłam mężczyznę z więzów i przytuliłam go mocno.

-Tatuś- wyszeptałam bezwiednie.

Poczuła jak dłoń mojego opiekuna zaczyna głaskać mnie po głowie. Rozpłakałam się. Uspokoiłam się dopiero po kilku minutach.

-Powinieneś iść do swojego pokoju i położyć się na trochę- powiedziałam spokojnie- źle wyglądasz.

-Ale...

-Proszę cię tato- spojrzałam na niego poważnie. W tamtej chwili poczułam że już dawno temu powinnam zacząć tak do niego mówić. Po śmierci babci nie musiał brać mnie pod swoją opiekę. Gdyby tego nie zrobił nawet nie miałabym do niego pretensji. Czasem zabierał mnie na wycieczki i pomagał odrabiać lekcje. To nie było to samo co wychowywanie dziecka. Wiedziałam o tym doskonale pomimo tego że byłam gówniarą. Byłam bardzo zdziwiona gdy dowiedziałam się o tym co babcia i Alan zaplanowali. Oszczędzili mi wiele stresu i strachu.

-Dobrze Sam, pójdę- pocałował mnie w czubek głowy.

Pomogłam mężczyźnie wstać i zaprowadziłam go do jego pokoju. Chciałam by trochę odpoczął i żeby nie był światkiem tego co tu się zaraz stanie. Byłam mściwą istotą.

_Oko za oko. Ząb za ząb. Zło za zło._

Wzięłam linę która wcześniej krępowała Alana i związałam nią ręce i nogi mężczyzny w sztruksach. Następnie poszłam do kuchni po sole trzeźwiące. Gdy je znalazłam wróciłam do gabinetu i ocuciłam nimi mężczyznę.

-Moja głowa...- jęknął i szarpnął się mocno- związałaś mnie dziwko!- krzyknął gdy zorientował się w swojej sytuacji.

-Kto cię przysłał?- zapytałam spokojnie.

-Wal się!

-Bardzo chętnie ale nie z tobą- odpowiedziałam- A teraz ci radzę odpowiedzieć mi na moje pytanie.

-I tak czy siak zadzwonisz po gliny. Nic ci nie powiem.

-Po gliny zadzwonię, ale nie od razu- podeszłam do biurka i wzięłam z niej kartkę papieru.

Mężczyzna się zaśmiał. Bez słowa podeszłam do niego, złapałam go za nadgarstki, wetknęłam krawędź strony pod jeden z paznokci i pociągałam mocno. Facet zawył jak zranione zwierze.

-Powiem! Powiem ci wszystko co wiem, tylko przestań!

-Mów.

-Nie wiele wiem. Wynajął mnie jakiś facet w garniturze i czarnych okularach- powiedział.

-I ty to uważasz za informację?- zapytałam po czym powtórzyłam czynność z kartką.

-To naprawdę wszystko...

-Jesteś pewien? Bo ja nie- już chciałam użyć po raz kolejny kartki gdy mężczyzna wrzasnął.

-fCon! Ten gość miał wizytówkę z nazwą fCon!

Uśmiechnęłam się i pocałowałam mężczyznę w policzek. Mój więzień zrobił zszokowaną minę a następnie na jego twarzy pojawiło się czyste przerażenie.

-Czego się boisz?- zapytałam.

Czułam jak moje wargi wyginają się w okrutnym uśmiechu.

-Twoja twarz...- wyszeptał.

Odwróciłam się twarzą do okna które z powodu panującej na zewnątrz ciemności zadziałało jak lustro. Przestraszyłam samą siebie. Twarz miałam trupio bladą, źrenice szerokie i uśmiech psychopaty. Poczułam jak krew w moich żyłam krąży coraz szybciej. Jej dudnienie w uszach stawało się nie do zniesienia.

_Zmusili mnie... Zmusili mnie do tego._

Wyciągnęłam swoją komórkę, rozpłakałam się na zawołanie i zadzwoniłam na policję.

-Halo, policja?- zaczęłam płaczliwie- proszę przyjedźcie... przyjedźcie na- podałam adres- jakiś mężczyzna włamał się do domu... szarpaliśmy się...wezwijcie karetkę... on wyleciał przez okno- powiedziałam.

Gdy funkcjonariusz się rozłączył podeszłam do mojego więźnia, złapałam go za szyję i zaczęłam rozwiązywać.

-Nie... proszę- łkał jak dziecko. Bał się mnie- przecież ty jesteś ta dobra...

-Ta dobra?- prychnęłam- chyba się koleś komiksów naczytałeś. Ja nie jestem dobra, ja jestem mściwa, a ty skrzywdziłeś kogoś kogo kocham. Zapłacisz za to...- postawiłam go do pionu.

-Ale przecież...- jąkał się.

-To że stoję po stronie aniołów to nie znaczy że nim jestem- kopnęłam go z całej siły w brzuch.

A potem był tylko krzyk i trzask pękatego szkła.

* * *

Dziesięć minut po przyjeździe policji do domu Alana przyjechał Tron, tato oraz koroner by stwierdzić zgon intruza. Dzięki temu że mój ojciec chrzestny powiedział mundurowym to o co go poprosiłam nikt nawet nie podejrzewał co naprawdę zrobiłam intruzowi.

Mój chłopak poinformował policję to tym że pod apartamentowcem w którym mieszkał tato stał samochód bez rejestracji który po ich wyjściu z budynku śledził ich do puki Tron ich nie zgubił. Cała sprawa zaczęła mi wyglądać na zorganizowany atak... zorganizowany atak!

-Cholera!- zawołałam.

Policjanci spojrzeli na mnie dziwnie.

-Nasze mieszkanie- na ich nieme pytanie odpowiedział program bezpieczeństwa.

-Ci ludzie mogli coś tam zaplanować w razie gdyby tu im się nie udało- powiedział tata.

Wywołaliśmy małe zamieszanie. Na szczęście śledczy który prowadził naszą sprawę był inteligentny i uznał nasze przypuszczenia za słuszne. Kłopoty zaczęły się gdy zapytał o adres. A mój kontener jako takiego nie posiadał z związku z czym musiałam pojechać zrazem z policją by wskazać im drogę. Na miejscu okazało się że niestety miałam rację. Po głównym pomieszczeniu walały się nasze rzeczy. Wszystko było zniszczone. Popatrzyłam ze smutkiem na rozwalonego na kawałeczki harleya którego naprawiałam dla Trona. Chciałam mu go dać jako gwiazdkowy prezent.

Policja zaczęła zbierać dowody z całego tego bajzlu, a mój chłopak i ja szukaliśmy w tym czasie Marvina którego nigdzie nie było widać. Bałam się o psa. Był moim jedynym towarzyszem przez długi czas. Zaprzestaliśmy nawoływań po jakieś godzinie. Gdyby był w pobliżu na pewno by przybiegł albo zaszczekał. To był mądry pies.

Siedzieliśmy z Tronem na ławce na "tarasie" i czekaliśmy aż policja skończy swoją pracę żebyśmy mogli swoje rzeczy i przenieść się w inne miejsce. Nie mogliśmy tu zostać. Czułam się trochę jak wtedy gdy przepadła kryjówka na Rubieżach.

-Szkoda że nie udało się nam iść ta tego drinka- powiedziałam cicho.

-Szkoda- westchnął Tron i objął mnie ramieniem- ty coś ukrywasz, prawda?- wyszeptał mi do ucha.

Kiwnęłam delikatnie głową. Znał mnie aż za dobrze.

Chwilę później podszedł do nas detektyw i powiedział że jego ekipa skończyła oraz że piętro jest nietknięte. Pogadaliśmy z nim trochę, spakowaliśmy swoje rzeczy i pojechaliśmy do hotelu. Już nie mogliśmy tam mieszkać. Na miejsce swojego noclegu wybraliśmy drogi hotel w którym często przebywali celebryci. Dawało to jako taką gwarancje że nikt nie zauważony tu nie wejdzie, a nawet jeśli wejdzie to wszystko będzie na kamerach. Ukrycie się na widoku było najlepszym wyjściem.

W pokoju hotelowym, siedząc na łóżku opowiedziałam programowi bezpieczeństwa o wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Nie przemilczałam niczego. Myślałam że mężczyzna mnie ochrzani ale jego reakcja była zupełnie inna.

-Też bym go skasował- powiedział spokojnie i spojrzał na mnie poważnie- sprawił bym tylko żeby bardziej cierpiał.

Rozpłakałam się. Nie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego.

-Myślałam że mnie skrzyczysz...

-Niby dlaczego miał bym to zrobić?- objął mnie ramieniem.

-Bo... bo to było złe. Nie zabiłam do w czasie walki tylko z premedytacją... wiem że to było złe ale... to co zrobiłam... sprawiło że... - spojrzałam mu w oczy- to mi dało szczęście.

Tron nic nie powiedział. Tylko przytulił mnie mocno i przycisnął do piersi.

-Powiedziałaś mi kiedyś że zemsta mi nie pomoże ale na pewno poprawi humor. Ten śmieć skrzywdził AlanaOne. Gdy zobaczyłem ten siniec aż się we mnie zagotowało. Świadomość że go zabiłaś poprawiła mi humor- spojrzał na mnie znacząco- gdyby ktoś skrzywdził by tak ciebie rozerwał bym go na strzępy i dało by mi to szczęście więc się nie zadręczaj tym. Bądź dumna z tego że obroniłaś kogoś kogo kochasz.

-Ty tak robisz?- pociągnęłam nosem.

-Bardzo często- pocałował mnie w czubek głowy- Kiedy Dyson mnie torturował- głos odrobinę mu zadrżał- chciałem znieść to wszystko w milczeniu dla ciebie.

-Dla mnie?- zdziwiłam się.

-Tak, dla ciebie, byłaś najbardziej niewinną i słodką istotką jaką poznałem. Kiedy dałem się oszukać czułem się jakbym cię zawiódł. Chciałem zrobić chociaż tyle...- westchnął.

-Zawsze byłeś i będziesz moim bohaterem- zapewniłam go- to się nigdy nie zmieni.

Równie uradowaną minę co wtedy miał jedynie kiedy zgodziłam się na zostanie jego partnerką z pakietu. Miłość Trona była zaborcza ale lubiłam to. Stałe uczucie ciepła drugiej osoby było największym możliwym szczęściem.

-Skoro już to wyjaśniliśmy pozostaje jeszcze fCon- zaczęłam po chwili przytulanek.

-Wnioskuję że nie powiedziałaś o tym policji.

-Oczywiście że nie. Zareagowali by odpowiednio dopiero wtedy gdy któreś z naszej czwórki skończyło by z kulką w skroni. Musimy to załatwić sami... co się tak patrzysz?- zapytałam dziwnie gapiącemu się na mnie mężczyźnie.

-Pierwszy raz od trzech dekacykli jesteś taka ożywiona.

-To od adrenaliny... a teraz skupmy się na przeciwniku... ktokolwiek wynajął tego kretyna w sztruksach nie wie że groźby i wymierzona we mnie broń na mnie nie działa... teoretycznie na kobiecie łatwiej coś wymusić niż na mężczyźnie... albo chciał mnie zaczepić i sprowokować do działania... jeśli tak to ta osoba jest sprytna bo się jej udało... to że jest z fConu to największa wskazówka... trzeba shakować ich system, może czegoś się dowiemy- wstałam z łóżka i poszłam po mojego laptopa.

Chwilę później siedziałam po turecku na środku łóżka i odpalałam system.

-Dasz radę się tam włamać?- zapytał Tron siadając za mną. Mężczyzna oparł brodę o moje ramie, a jego ramiona obwinęły mnie w pasie. Jego oczy bezczelnie wlepiały się w ekran.

-Coś ty się taki kontaktowy zrobił?- zapytałam.

-Bo mogę- odpowiedział.

Prychnęłam i wzięłam się za robotę. Kilka minut później mój program Echo przeszukiwał pamięć serwerów fConu.

-To co robisz powinno mi przeszkadzać- powiedział nagle Tron- pierwotnie miałem monitorować połączenia wchodzące i wychodzące.

-Widać z wiekiem stałeś się bardziej elastyczny.

Teraz to on prychnął.

Zaśmiałam się.

-A czego konkretnie szukasz?

-Sama nie wiem. Czego ktokolwiek co by bardzo wkurzało fCon. To może potrwać nawet całą noc. Jakbym wiedziała czego szukać potrwało by to krócej. Na szczęście Echo trudno namierzyć... właśnie zaczęłam się zastanawiać jak wygląda. Jak serwer będzie gotowy to go tam wprowadzę, naprawdę chciałam bym go poznać, to mój najlepszy program...

-W takim razie Echo to ona i wygląda jak ty- przerwał mi.

-Skąd wiesz?- zmarszczyłam brwi.

-Przy logowaniu w starym systemie zawsze słyszałem że jestem najlepszym programem AlanaOne. Wnioskuje że zależność że najlepszy program wygląda jak jego Użytkownik odnosi się to do innych programów.

Kiwnęłam głową. Dalej pracowałam w milczeniu. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach odkryli mnie. Jak taką firmę zabezpieczenia mieli żałosne. Po chwili zabawy w kotka i myszkę na monitorze pojawił się komunikat że program został usunięty. Zagotowało się we mnie. Nikt nie miał prawa ruszać moich programów. Było to dla mnie równoznaczne z wypowiedzeniem mi wojny totalnej.

-Tron- zaczęłam zatrzaskując klapkę laptopa- jutro w nocy włamujemy się do fConu. Te świnie skasowały Echo. Jeśli podłącze się bezpośrednio do serwera może będę mogła ją odzyskać i nieźle im nabruździć.

-Więc jaki jest plan?- zapytał.

-Skąd wiesz że mam jakiś plan?

-Ty zawsze masz plan.

Przewróciłam oczami po czym odepchnęłam go od siebie. Mężczyzna upadł na plecy ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nim brunet się podniósł usiadłam na nim okrakiem.

-A wiesz jaki mam teraz plan?- zapytałam i uśmiechnęłam się zalotnie.

-Tak i całkowicie go akceptuje.

* * *

Rano zadzwoniłam do taty i powiedziałam mu że dziś nie przyjdziemy do pracy. Wcisnęłam mu kit że chcemy poszukać nowego mieszkania. Czułam się źle okłamując go ale im mniej wiedział tym był bezpieczniejszy. Następnie zjedliśmy w hotelowej restauracji śniadanie. Później poszliśmy do samochodu. Chcieliśmy poobserwować trochę ich budynek. Zwykle taką akcję planowałam z co najmniej tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem ale teraz nie było na to czasu. Plany budynku musieliśmy przestudiować w samochodzie.

A potem to stało się szybko. Kontem oka zobaczyłam białego busa. Kiedy koło mnie przejechał drzwi się otworzyły i zostałam wciągnięta do środka w czasie jazdy.

Krzyknęłam. Zaczęłam się szamotać na oślep ale kilka par rąk trzymało mocno moje kończyny. Ktoś przyłożył mi szmatkę do ust.

_Nie oddychaj. To chloroform... nie oddychaj. Nie... oddychaj... nie... nie oddych..._

Straciłam przytomność.


	5. Rozdział czwarty: Zgadnij kim jestem

TRON: Geneza

Rozdział czwarty: Zgadnij kim jestem.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiłam po odzyskaniu przytomności było zwrócenie całej zawartości żołądka na podłogę. Źle się czułam, w głowię mi się kręciło i było mi zimno. Spróbowałam wstać ale uniemożliwiła mi to para kajdanek zapięta na moim lewym nadgarstku i przypięta do rury wystającej z podłogi. Rozejrzałam się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu. Miał metr na półtorej szerokości. Ściany były zbudowane z nago betonu i pozbawione okien. Przy rogu jednej ze ścian stały metalowe drzwi. Z sufitu smutno zwisała żarówka na kabelku. Ktokolwiek mnie tu zamknął postarał się o realizm.

Usiadłam po turecku i starając się zignorować wymiociny leżące obok zaczęłam badać rurę. Niestety była mocno przytwierdzona do podłoża. Kajdanki też były porządne, a ja nie miałam przy sobie żadnego wytrychu. Następnie wolną ręką poszperałam po kieszeniach kurtki. Jedyne co znalazłam to szminka. Myślałam że się załamię. Musiałam się z stąd wydostać. Spojrzałam na moją lewą rękę. To o czym pomyślałam przeraziło mnie. Wiedziałam jak się uwolnić. Musiałam wybić sobie kciuk ze stawu.

Wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów i zacisnęłam zęby. Uderzyłam przykutą ręką w podłogę z całej siły. Z oczy popłynęły mi łzy. Spojrzałam na dłoń. Zdarłam sobie kawałek skóry. Uderzyłam jeszcze raz. Przygryzłam sobie wargi z bólu. Nadal nie wybiłam kciuka.

Kolejne uderzenie.

Miałam ochotę odgryźć sobie tą rękę.

-Uwolnię się dla ciebie Tron- powiedziałam do siebie i po raz kolejny uderzyłam ręką o betonową podłogę.

Trzech najważniejszych mężczyzn w moim życiu zapewne odchodziło teraz od zmysłów. Musiałam do nich wrócić.

Nagle usłyszałam kroki dochodzące zza drzwi. Zesztywniałam z przerażenia. Trzy sekundy później do pomieszczenia wszedł nie Ed Dillinger Junior. Miał na sobie ciemnogranatowe rurki, kremową koszulę i kamizelkę pasującą kolorem do spodni. Na nosie miał te swoje przeklęte hipsterskie oprawki.

-Sam- wyszeptał podchodząc do mnie. Gdy przy mnie ukucnął wolną ręką złapałam go za gardło

i przyciągnęłam jego twarz bliżej swojej.

-Co to ma kurwa znaczyć- wychrypiałam.

-Sam, spokojnie. Chce ci pomóc... to wszystko zorganizował mój stary... opowiem ci wszystko po drodze, musimy się spieszyć on tu może zaraz przyjść.

Spojrzałam na niego. Mogłam go w każdej chwili udusić i on o tym wiedział. Postanowiłam zaryzykować. Puściłam go. Wtedy hipster wyjął z kieszeni spodni kluczyk i otworzył moje kajdanki.

-Coś ty próbowała zrobić?- zapytał widząc moją poranioną dłoń.

-Próbowałam wybić sobie kciuk ze stawu- powiedziałam ocierając z twarzy resztki łez- to kurewsko boli.

-Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?- przyłożył papierową chusteczkę do rany.

-Widziałam na coś takiego na filmie. A teraz wyprowadź mnie z stąd.

Ed kiwnął twierdząco głową i zaczął prowadzić mnie przez korytarze.

-Wczoraj wieczorem zadzwonił do mnie mój stary. Poprosił mnie żebym się z nim dziś spodlał. Na początku się nie zgodziłem ale w końcu mnie przekonał. Myślałem że chce się pogodzić... no wiesz, mój stary to palant, nie gadałem z nim od szesnastego roku życia. Gdy się z nim spodlałem zaczął nawijać coś o jakiś testach cyfryzacji kwantowej, o jakimś porzuconym projekcie i jego firmie...

-Jego firmie?- zapytałam cicho.

-Tak. Ojciec jest właścicielem fConu. Obecnie jesteśmy w podziemiach jego biurowca.

-Zrobił sobie tu niezłe katakumby- mruknęłam- wiesz po co konkretnie mnie sprowadził?

-Chce się zemścić na twoim ojcu- odpowiedział i skrzywił się nieznacznie.

-Twój ojciec wczoraj sprawdzał czy nie kręci się za mną jakiś ochroniarz- mruknęłam do siebie- głupia- pacnęłam się dłonią w czoło- dlaczego mi pomagasz?- zapytałam.

-Może w to nie uwierzysz ale naprawdę chciałbym wybrać się z tobą na kawę.

-Ty wiesz że mam chłopaka?

-Chłopak rzecz zmienna- odparł spokojnie.

-Jakby mi na to pozwolił...- powiedziałam mimowolnie.

Ed chciał coś odpowiedzieć ale przyłożyłam mu dłoń do ust i przycisnęłam do ściany. Usłyszałam odgłos przynajmniej pięciu par butów dochodzących zza zakrętu.

-Jest ich co najmniej pięci... jakieś siedem metrów od nas- wyszeptałam.

Bądź co bądź byłam "mobilnym głównym administratorem" i Tron wytrenował mnie na dobry program bezpieczeństwa. Czasem nawet się śmiał że moje imię oznacza "system administracyjno monitorujący". Znałam się na tym co teraz robiłam.

-Możesz jakoś wyjaśnić im dlaczego tu jesteś?- zapytałam.

Mężczyzna pokręcił przecząco głową.

-Wydostań się stąd i zawiadom Toma. On już będzie wiedział co trzeba zrobić- wybiegłam mężczyzną na spotkanie.

Korzystając z elementu zaskoczenia ogłuszyłam jednego z mężczyzn na "dzień dobry" skorzystałam również z tego że moi przeciwnicy byli ode mnie wyżsi i mieli większą masę ciała. Wąski korytarz również ułatwiał mi walkę. Po chwili walki jeden z nich skoczył mi na plecy. Wyłuczonym odruchem trzasnęłam nim o ścianę. A potem przez moje ciało przebiegło wyładowanie elektryczne. Jeden z ludzi Dillingera potraktował mnie paralizatorem. Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Upadłam na kolana. Ktoś złapał mnie za ramiona i zaczął ciągnąć mnie po podłodze jak worek ziemniaków. Jedynym pocieszeniem w tej sytuacji było to że Ed był bezpieczny i że nie posikałam się od tego prądu. Wiedziałam że coś takiego czasem się zdarza.

-Witam pannę Flynn- usłyszałam czyiś głos po kilku minutach ciągnięcia.

Spojrzałam w górę. Przede mną stał Edward Dillinger Senior. Miał na sobie szary garnitur.

-Cześć- wyszczerzyłam do niego zęby. Rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Znajdowaliśmy się w laboratorium wypełnionym elektroniką. Ku swojemu przerażeniu zobaczyłam coś co przypominało laser taty tylko toporniej wykonany. Musiałam to dobrze rozegrać.

-Widzę że humor ci dopisuje- odpowiedział.

-To cecha rodzinna- wstałam z trudem- czym zasłużyłam na takie ciepłe powitanie?

-To nic osobistego. Tu chodzi o twojego ojca. Taka mała zemsta.

-Bo upomniał się o swoje? Tak, to bardzo dobry powód...- powiedział ironicznie.

-Każdy to widzi tak jak chce- odpowiedział.

Facet nie był głupi i mówił w moim języku. Mimo wszystko potrafiłam to docenić.

-Ok... a to urządząnko za tobą...ciekawi mnie... wytłumaczysz jak blondynce?- potrząsnęłam głową.

-Encon prowadził kiedyś taki eksperyment. Cyfryzacja obiektów rzeczywistych do świata cybernetycznego.

-To brzmi jak scenariusz filmu sf klas D- powiedziałam lekko.

Miałam nadzieje że Dillinger nie wie nic o Sieci. Liczyłam na to że to był jego pomysł.

-Może i tak brzmi ale wierz mi że to prawda.

-A co to ma wspólnego ze mną?- wiedziałam że nie mogę przeciągać tej rozmowy psychopatów w nieskończoność. Musiałam znać jak najwięcej szczegółów.

-Będziesz pierwszym człowiekiem który przetestuje działanie tego maleństwa na własnej skórze- dotknął czule lasera.

Przeraziłam się. Laser zrobiony przed dwudziestoma laty wyglądał na lepiej skonstruowany niż ten przede mną, a do tego który skonstruowaliśmy razem nawet się nie umywał. Źle skalibrowany laser mógł mnie nawet rozerwać na kawałki albo spalić. Ciocia Lora opowiedziała mi to co się działo z pomarańczami na których przeprowadzała testy.

-Boisz się co?- uśmiechnął się- A tak w ogóle jak się wydostałaś?

-Wybiłam sobie kciuk- uniosłam poranioną dłoń.

-To jest dopiero zachowanie jak z filmu. A teraz- podszedł do mnie, wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki nożyczki i obciął mi mój warkocz prawie przy głowie po czym zwrócił się do swoich przydupasów- do komory cyfryzacji z nią.

Dałam się grzecznie do niej zaprowadzić. Wierzganiem nic bym nie uzyskała. Pozostało mi tylko liczenie ta to że laser jest dobrze ustawiony. Jeśli był dam sobie radę.

_Dam sobie radę..._

* * *

_Czułam coś dziwnego na twarzy. Było to światło ale jakieś inne. Było jednocześnie bardzo odległe i bliskie. Biło od niego ciepło. Spojrzałam w bok. Stał przy mnie mężczyzna i bacznie mi się przyglądał. Miał dużo brązowych włosów, lekko spiczaste rysy twarzy i ciepłe brązowe oczy. Mężczyzna ujął moją dłoń i przyłożył ją do swoich ust. Gdy jego warki dotknęły mojej skóry nieznajomy spojrzał mi w oczy i..._

Otworzyłam oczy. Głowa bolała mnie nie miłosiernie. Nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem.

-Wreszcie przeszłaś w online- usłyszałam czyiś głos.

Natychmiastowo poderwałam się z podłogi i rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Znajdowałam się w małym pokoju o czarnych ścianach i przechodzącymi przez nie czerwonymi obwodami. W jednym z kątów pomieszczenia siedziała rudowłosy mężczyzna o niebieskich oczach i twarzy w kształcie migdała w czarny kombinezon z paroma fragmentami zbroi.

-Kim jesteś?- zapytałam i automatycznie sięgnęłam po dysk na moich plecach. Ku mojemu przerażeniu dysk był zablokowany.

-Spokojnie programie- podszedł do mnie i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

Cofnęłam się o krok. Moje plecy natrafiły na ścianę.

-Jestem Axel, a ty?

-Ja... nie pamiętam...- wyszeptałam i opuściłam głowę.

-Jesteś w szoku po transporcie, to normalne niedługo wszystko sobie przypomnisz- powiedział Axel- czy wiesz gdzie jesteś?

-Nie- odpowiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą.

-Więc... jesteśmy gościmy miłościwie nam rządzącego Głównego Programu Administracyjnego Sarka.

-Kojarzę skądś to imię... co tu się dzieje?- osunęłam się pod ścianę.

-Jesteśmy w Obozie Gier- mężczyzna usiadł przy mnie- Sark zamyka tu każdy program który jego zdaniem źle funkcjonuje. Zostaniesz zmuszona do brania udziału w Grach.

-Jestem dobra w Grach- odpowiedziałam pewnie.

Rudowłosy tylko się zaśmiał.

-Jestem tu od trzydziestu ośmiu microcykli i wiem jedno. W grach dobre są jedynie programy bezpieczeństwa. Jest tu taka jedna grupka. Ponoć siedzą tu najdłużej. Jakbyś była dobra w grach to by przydzielili cię do nich na trudniejsze poziomy. Dobra to ty możesz być w conajwyrzej w szachach.

Zmarkotniałam. Nie chciałam ginąć.

-Nie martw się, jesteś kobietą, może jesteś tu tylko przejściowo Szósta- próbował mnie pocieszyć.

-Dlaczego nazwałeś mnie „Szósta"?- zmarszczyłam brwi.

-Bo jesteś moim szóstym współlokatorem z celi. Mam ten pech że jestem żatkim wyjątkiem który nieźle daje sobie radę w grach- westchnął- czasem zastanawiam się czy nie dać sobie z tym spokoju. I tak nigdy stąd nie wyjdę... nawet już nie wiem czy Użytkownicy jeszcze istnieją.

-Istnieją- spojrzałam mu w oczy po czym się uśmiechnęłam.

-Zazdroszczę ci wiary, ja już dawno przestałem wierzyć.

_...nie guzdraj się Sam, oboje winy że twój czas reakcji jest o wiele krótszy..._

-Jestem Sam- powiedziałam.

-Widzisz, mówiłem ci że zaczniesz sobie przypominać. A teraz odpocznij, jeśli wezwą cię do Gry musisz być wypoczęta.

* * *

Jakieś trzy hexy później do naszej celi weszło dwóch strażników o czerwonych obwodach i uzbrojonych w świetlne pałki.

-Ruszać się więźniowie- powiedział jeden z nich i puknął pałką w podłogę.

Wyszliśmy bez słowa.

-Powodzenia- szepnął Axel gdy strażnicy poprowadzili nas w dwóch różnych kierunkach.

Szłap spokojnie prowadzona przez strażnika. Nie wiedziałam co robić. W głowie miałam wielki mętlik i ciągle miałam wrażenie że czegoś brakowało. W końcu znalazłam się na niewielkiej arenie z otwartym dachem na której czekały już na mnie cztery czerwone programy.

-Bitwa na Dyski. Cztery na jednego- oznajmił nagle bezpłciowy głos.

W tym samym czasie poczułam że blokada na moim dysku puściła. Bez zastanowienia chwyciłam go.

… _jeśli masz przed sobą więcej niż dwóch przeciwników to jeśli to możliwe zaatakuj pierwsza. Nie będą się tego spodziewać co daje ci kilka nano przewagi. Może to nie wiele ale może to zadecydować o twoim życiu._

Ruszyłam do ataku. Moi przeciwnicy tego nie oczekiwali. Pierwszego cięłam w ramię aż do destabilizacji kodu. Program krzyknął i rozpadł się na piksele. Dopiero wtedy jego towarzysze zorientowali się że nie mają do czynienia z niedoświadczonym programem.

… _świetnie, a teraz postaraj się wykorzystać otoczenie na twoją korzyść._

Wbiegłam na ścianę, odbiłam się od niej, zrobiłam salto i w locie o odcięłam głowę kolejnego przeciwnika. To było takie łatwe.

-Który następny?- zapytałam chłodno pozostałe przy życiu czerwone programy.

Przeciwnicy spojrzeli po sobie po czym zaatakowali równocześnie.

… _twoim atutem jest szybkość..._

Moje ciało zaaresztowało samo. Zrobiłam duży krok do przodu. Upozorowałam cios i przywaliłam jednemu z wrogich programów lewą pięścią w szczękę. Jednocześnie blokowałam dyskiem atak drugiego przeciwnika. Następnie szybko ukucnęłam czym kompletnie wybiłam ich z rytmu. Ich derezacja nastąpiła dwie nano później.

Stałam wśród martwych pikiseli z dyskiem w dłoni. Czegoś brakowało. Bezwiednie uniosłam ręce nad głowę. W obu moich dłoniach zaciskałam dysk. To było takie znajome...

Nagle poczułam że ktoś mnie obserwuje. Uniosłam głowę i zobaczyłam że przy górnej krawędzi areny stało kilku graczy i przyglądało mi się z niedowierzaniem. Zauważyłam też kilku strażników oraz rudą czuprynę Axela.

* * *

Gdy wróciłam do celi czekał już na mnie uradowany Axel.

-Sam, byłaś wspaniała!- zawołał gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły- jak ty to zrobiłaś? Jesteś programem bezpieczeństwa?

-To nie jest moja funkcja, a co do walki to ktoś mnie nauczył. Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć kto.

-Nauczył cię?- wykrztusił.

-Nie wyraźnie mówię czy masz coś z audio?- zapytałam chłodno.

-Wybacz- powiedział speszony po czym usiadł pod ścianą.

Uczyniłam to samo.

-Czy wiesz jak długo wraca pamięć po przeniesieniu?- zapytałam.

-To zależy. Czasem nawet nie hex czasem cały dekacykl. To raczej cecha indywidualna.

Posmutniałam.

-W czasie walki wracały urywki wspomnień- powiedziałam cicho i przeczesałam dłonią moje króciutkie włosy sięgające mi ledwie do karku. Miałam dziwne wrażenie że kiedyś były dłuższe.

-To minie. Ja przez dwa microcykle nie wiedziałem jak się nazywam- spojrzał na mnie bacznie- dali ci energii?

-Nie.

-Pewnie są wkurzeni że załatwiłaś im świeżych rekrutów. Myśleli że będziesz dla nich świetnym materiałem ćwiczebnym- zdjął płytkę zbroi z ramienia po czym wyją z niej małą, ciemną buteleczkę- jest niskiej jakości ale powinna na razie wystarczyć- podał mi buteleczkę- wypij tylko trochę bo ci zaszkodzi.

Przyłożyłam buteleczkę do ust i upiłam trochę. Gdy ciecz dotknęła moich warg poczułam dziwne mrowienie.

-Dzięki- oddałam mu buteleczkę- dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki miły?- zapytałam.

Program parsknął.

-Jak będziesz tu tak długo ja to zrozumiesz- odpowiedział i upił łyk z butelki. Nagle jego oczy się rozszerzyły- to czysta energia- wykrztusił- jak...- spojrzał na mnie- to twoja sprawka?

-Chyba żartujesz. Przecież żaden program nie posiada takich umiejętności... zresztą ja nawet nie pamiętam co się ze mną działo microcykl temu.

Axel spojrzał na mnie poważnie po czym westchnął głośno.

-Wybacz Sam, po prostu... tu była... chyba mam uszkodzony procesor i pamięć mi się miesza.

-Nic nie szkodzi- poklepałam go po ramieniu- Powinniśmy odpocząć przed następną grą.

-Jasne- uśmiechnął się- jak chcesz możesz oprzeć głowę na moim ramieniu.

-Czy ja ci wyglądam na ten typ?- zapytałam unosząc jedną brew.

-Nie- wyszczerzył się po czym zwinął się w kulkę i przeszedł w ładowanie.

Spróbowałam zrobić to samo ale z marnym skutkiem. Bardziej interesowało mnie to kim jest ten program z moich wspomnień. Wydawał mi się co najmniej dobrym przyjacielem. To on nauczył mnie jak się bronić, jak walczyć. _On mnie chronił..._

Nagle drzwi naszej celi się otworzyły i coś małego zostało wepchnięte do środka. Poderwałam się natychmiast z podłogi i stanęłam w pozycji bojowej. Axel uczynił to samo ułamek sekundy później.

-Nie róbcie mi krzywdy!- ''to coś'' zapiszczało cienkim głosikiem, skuliło się na podłodze i zasłoniło głowę rękami.

Dałam czerwonowłosemu znak dłonią żeby został na miejscu. Podeszłam do małego programu i ukucnęłam przy nim.

-Nikt nie zamierza cię skrzywdzić...- powiedziałam spokojnie- no przynajmniej nie w tej celi- dodałam.

-Obiecujesz?- odezwał się już nie tak piskliwie głosik.

-Obiecuje.

Wtedy program opuścił ręce i pokazał nam swoją twarz. Nasz nowy lokator był żeńskim programem o brązowych włosach sięgających do ramion, dużych niebieskich oczach i elfim kształcie twarzy.

_To dziewczynka... mała, zgubiona dziewczynka..._

-Nic ci nie jest skarbie?- zapytałam z uśmiechem.

-Nie...- powiedziała niepewnie.

-Sam, to jest program SI- odezwał się cicho Axel.

-No i co z tego?- zapytałam.

W tym momencie mały program przytulił się do mnie mocno. Niektóre z naszych obwodów się zetknęły. Poczułam dziwny dreszcz. Jej zachowanie było dosyć nie właściwe ale nie obrażało mnie to. Ona była przerażona. Potrzebowała ciepła drugiej osoby. Wręcz instynktownie pogłaskałam ją po włosach. Program uniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie w szoku.

-Jestem Sam, a ty?- zapytałam przyjaźnie.

-Mai...- wyszeptała.

-Więc Mai...- pogłaskałam ją po raz kolejny po włosach- Jak się tu znalazłaś?


	6. Rozdział piąty: Taki ojciec lecz nie syn

TRON: Geneza

Rozdział piąty: Taki ojciec lecz nie syn.

-Nie uwierzysz co się stało- powiedział mój współpracownik wpadając do naszej pracowni niczym niczym nietoperz z piekła.

-Nie wiem i nie obchodzi mnie to- mruknąłem nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu komputera. Miałem dużo roboty z nowym projektem, a do tego musiałem naprostować kilka spraw związanych z "incydentem" EnconOS 12.

-Eddie, to ważne spójrz- jęknął Josh.

-Ile razy ci powtarzałem żebyś nie nazywał mnie...- odwróciłem głowę od ekranu, spojrzałem na mężczyznę i natychmiast zamilkłem na widok filmiku który leciał na jego tablecie.

-Czy to konferencja w San Fransisko?- zapytałem cicho.

-Tak.

Wyrwałem mężczyźnie tablet i zacząłem oglądać uważnie. Zobaczyłem Bradleya, czubków z FLYNN LIVES, jakiegoś staruszka przypominającego Flynna oraz Sam stojącą z kimś z boku sceny.

-Coś ty znowu wymyśliła...- powiedziałem cicho i uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie.

Kiedy pierwszy raz spotkałem Sam Flynn brakowało mi kilku tygodni do szesnastego roku życia. Pierwszego dnia szkoły wszedłem do naszej sali na piętnaście minut przed pierwszą lekcją i wtedy ją zobaczyłem. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Siedziała w ławce i czytała komiks o Spider-menie. Miała na sobie powycierane jeansy, czarną koszulkę AC/DC i czerwone trampki. Naturalne blond włosy sięgające jej do łopatek były rozpuszczone. Na początku uznałem ją za najpiękniejszą dziewczynę na świecie. A potem ją poznałem.

Podszedłem do niej niepewnie. Mimo że zrobiłem jedynie kilka kroków spociły mi się dłonie.

-Cześć- powiedziałem cicho.

Wtedy dziewczyna uniosła głowę znad komiksu i spojrzała na mnie. Odkryłem wtedy dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, jej oczy elektryczno niebieskie. Po drugie, patrzyła na mnie tak jak czasem patrzał na mnie mój ojciec. Jakby widziała coś nie ciekawego i czekała na coś bardziej godnego jej uwagi.

I tedy ją znienawidziłem.

Przez następne trzy lata darliśmy ze sobą koty. Wredne dowcipy nie miały końca. Nienawidziłem jej za to że spojrzała na mnie jak ojciec. Nienawidziłem jej za to że mój stary wymagał ode mnie żebym był od niej lepszy, a tego nie dało się zrobić. Nauka przychodziła jej bez wysiłku, była świetna w sporcie. Normalnie pieprzony ideał. Ideał który patrzał na innych jak na coś nie godnego jej uwagi. Przysporzyło jej to sporo wrogów, szczególnie u takiej jednej wymalowanej laluni z równoległej klasy. Sam się praktycznie nie malowała, ubierała się jak chłopak, była stosunkowo płaska, z włosami nie robiła nic oprócz uczesania ich szczotką, a naprawdę podobała się chłopakom. Szczególnie tym starszym. W pierwszej klasie krążyła nawet plotka że chodzi z jakimś maturzystą. Cała klasa nienawidziła jej za to że na każdym sprawdzianie ze znudzoną miną oddawała kartkę po dziesięciu minutach i zawsze z stu procentowym wynikiem, a ja nienawidziłem jej najbardziej. Wszystko zmieniło się te kilka ostatnich dni przed ukończeniem szkoły. Bill Foler i jego bezmózgie przydupasy postanowiły się po raz ostatni nade mną poznęcać. Zaciągnęli mnie do kibla i chcieli przypalić mnie papierosem. I wtedy zjawiła się Sam. Z łatwością natrzaskała kilku większym od siebie kolesiom. Wiedziałem że chodzi na karate ale nie wiedziałem że jest na takim poziomie. Gdy rozprawiła się z futbolistami podszła do mnie, złapała za ramię i podciągnęła na nogi. To był pierwszy raz kiedy mnie dotknęła. Serce zaczęło mi bić szybciej.

-Nic ci nie jest?- zapytała.

Kiwnąłem przecząco głową, a Sam odeszła. Miałem przez to niezły mętlik w głowię. Chciałem z nią porozmawiać ale zanim zdobyłem się na odwagę nadeszło zakończenie szkoły. Wtedy myślałem że widzę ją po raz ostatni.

Potem poszedłem na studia ale nigdy nie zapomniałem o tej szurniętej blondynce. Nie do końca. O niej nie dało się zapomnieć. Wbrew pozorom roztaczała wokół siebie pewną aurę charyzmy. Po studiach zatrudniłem się w Enconie. Głównie na złość staremu. Miałem też nie wielką nadzieje że uda mi się porozmawiać z Sam o tamtym wydarzeniu. Chciałem to w końcu uporządkować ale okazało się że Sam nie chcę mieć z tą firmą nic doczynienia. Wtedy coś zrozumiałem. To całe zachowanie tej szurniętej blondyny nie było żadną metodą wywyższania się ponad innych. Ona po prostu była wolna. Ona nigdy nie robiła nic złośliwie. Sam Flynn po prostu była szczera. Wolała żeby nienawidzono ją taką jaka jest niż kochano za przybraną postawę. Zazdrościłem jej odwagi.

* * *

Minął miesiąc od "rządów Flynnów". Cały mój dział był zawalony robotą. Oprogramowania które tworzyliśmy teraz były istnymi dziełami sztuki. Wcześniej polityka firmy była skierowana na zysk ale teraz skupiała się na innowacjach i polepszaniu ludziom standardów życia. Mój kolega z działu technicznego zaklinał się że robią urządzenie które wykrywa żyły wodne i od razu kopie studnie. Ponoć pierwsza partia maszyn miała zostać przekazana korpusowi pokoju. Szczerze mówiąc ze wszystkich działów dochodziły wieści o niezwykłych projektach. Były też otwierane nowe. Eksperci z różnych dziedzin walili drzwiami i oknami. Pracowało się lepiej niż za rządów MacKeya. I co dziwniejsze, mimo że firma zaczęła oferować wiele produktów po bardzo niskich cenach lub nawet za darmo to przychody nie zmalały. Wręcz przeciwnie, wzrosły o dwanaście procent. Kto by pomyślał że pozornie destrukcyjne działanie przyniesie firmie krociowe zyski.

Tego dnia po tylu latach po raz kolejny spotkałem Sam Flynn. To był czysty przypadek. Wpadliśmy na siebie w windzie. Ta Sam była zupełnie inna niż ta którą poznałem w szkole. Miała na sobie elegancką czarną marynarkę i spódnicę oraz buty na obcasie. Wyglądała bardzo poważnie, a coś w jej postawie budziło szacunek. Jechaliśmy przez chwilę w ciszy.

-Dziękuje- powiedziałem nagle po czym zacząłem oglądać swoje buty.

Poczułem na sobie jej wzrok.

-A niby za co?- zapytała zdziwiona.

Spojrzałem na nią. Zmarszczyła czoło w typowy dla siebie sposób.

-Ostatni tydzień szkoły. Bill Foler i jego kumple postanowili poznęcać się nade mną ostatni raz. Coś im strzeliło do głowy i postanowili zamiast znów zamknąć mnie w szafce po przypalać mnie papierosem w kiblu. Oil pamięć mnie nie myli wpadłaś do tej zasyfianej łazienki i natrzaskałaś trzem większym od siebie futbolistą. Gdyby nie ty te cepy naprawdę mogły by zrobić mi krzywdę...- zamilkłem na ułamek sekundy- jakoś nigdy ci za to nie podziękowałem.

-Nie ma za co- odpowiedziała- doskonale wiesz że nie lubiłam tych gości.

-Mnie też nie lubiłaś.

-Ty to co innego.

-Naprawdę?- ożywiłem się. Nie spodziewałem się że padnie taka odpowiedź. W ciągu minionych lat często zastanawiałem się czemu mi wtedy pomogła.

-O swojego szkolnego nemezis trzeba dbać- odpowiedziała szybko.

Chciałem coś powiedzieć ale w tym momencie winda się zatrzymała. Blondynka wyszła z niej całkowicie mnie ignorują. Typowe.

-Sam, poczekaj...- pobiegłem za nią. Trudno było mi uwierzyć że mogła tak szybko iść na obcasach.

-Sam- dopiero po chwili udało mi się ją dogonić. Złapał ją za nadgarstek tuż przed drzwiami sal konferencyjnej- Może umówimy się na kawę i powspominamy szkolne czasy? Tej budy o "dobrej renomie" nienawidziłem ale wojnę z tobą wspominam całkiem dobrze...- poczułem na sobie czyjś złowrogi wzrok. Spojrzałem przez szklane drzwi i zobaczyłem faceta niezwykle podobnego do Bradleya. Mężczyzna patrzył na mnie jakby chciał mnie zabić- kim jest ten facet koło twojego ojca? Wygląda jak Alan...

-To jego syn, Tom- dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie.

Poczułem jak coś ściska mnie w piersi. Gdy sekundę później mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech miałem ochotę krzyknąć ale jego wzrok zaraz znów skierował się na mnie.

-Dlaczego on patrzy się na mnie jakby chciał mnie wrzucić do zatoki?- zapytałem cicho.

-Wcale się na ciebie tak nie patrzy, on dopiero wybiera cement- odpowiedziała lekko- a teraz puść mnie, on bywa strasznie zazdrosny.

-Co?- wykrztusiłem puszczając jej nadgarstek.

Niby dlaczego ON miał być o NIĄ zazdrosny?!

-To mój chłopak- odpowiedziała po czym weszłam do sali.

Stałem przez kilka sekund jak wryty. Co prawda słyszałem plotki o tym że z Sam przez cały czas jest jakiś facet i praktycznie nie opuszcza jej ani na krok ale sądziłem że to jej ochroniarz. Widać zbyt długo siedziałem przed monitorem i nie dotarły do mnie te bardziej szczegółowe informacje.

Wróciłem wolno do pracowni. Nie byłem sobie w stanie przypomnieć po co z niej wyszedłem.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Josh gdy usiadłem na krześle przy moim biurku.

-Taa...- mruknąłem.

-To gdzie masz kawę?- spojrzał na mnie znacząco.

Schowałem twarz w dłoniach i westchnąłem głośno.

-Co się stało chłopie?- zapytał brunet.

-Spotkałem ją- powiedziałem.

-Jaką "ją"? Chodzi ci o Samantę Flynn?

-Tak i... zaprosiłem ją na kawę.

-I co?

-I nic. W sumie to mi nie odpowiedziała... a potem ten facet...

-Tom?

-Skąd wiesz?- ożywiłem się.

-Znam go, jest całkiem miły. Trochę dziwny ale miły... spotkaliśmy się w pokoju socjalnym...- westchnął- za każdym razem gdy z nim rozmawiam mam wrażenie że ma aspengera, nie wiem czemu...

-Dopisz sobie do listy że to chłopak Sam- warknąłem. Byłem zły. Nie wiedziałem czemu.

-Coś ty taki wściekły Ed? Przecież to cię nie powinno obchodzić, przecież mówiłeś że znacie się ze szkoły i się szczerze nienawidziliście...- zamilkł na chwilę po czym zaczął się śmiać.

-Co cię tak bawi?- zapytałem. Byłem totalnie zirytowany.

-Od nienawiści do miłości tylko jeden krok- zachichotał.

-Co ty piep...- nagle dotarł do mnie sens jego słów- nie ma mowy!

-Daj spokój, laska jest ładna i zna się na programowaniu. Jakby mnie chciała to bym brał, a to że ma faceta to żadna przeszkoda

-Zamknij się pacanie- warknąłem i zabrałem się do pracy.

* * *

Wieczorem gdy byłem w swoim mieszkaniu zadzwonił do mnie palant zwany moim ojcem. Przez pół godziny truł mi o tym że jestem jego synem, wartościach rodzinnych i o tym że chciałby mieć mnie przy sobie w trakcie przełomu który niedługo będzie miał miejsce w jego firmie. W końcu dałem się przekonać na krótkie spotkanie przed pracą.

Rano pod moim mieszkaniem pojawiła się czarna limuzyna. Wsiadłem do niej z mieszanymi uczuciami. W środku czekał na mnie tata. Na dzień dobry zaczął nawijać o tym jak się cieszy że mnie widzi i jak nie może doczekać się naszej przyszłej współpracy. Zdziwiło mnie to ale natychmiast dotarł do mnie powód zmiany jego zachowania. Stary miał obsesję bycia lepszym od Kevina Flynna, a skoro jego córka z nim pracowała to on nie chciał być gorszy. Miałem dość jego chorych ambicji.

A potem dowiedziałem się że ojciec kazał porwać Sam.

Krew we mnie zawrzała. Ten skurwiel przesadził. Szybko postanowiłem zachować kamienną twarz i pojechać z starym do jego firmy. Przeszło mi wtedy przez myśl że gdybym uratował tą szurniętą blondynkę to na pewno zyskałbym w jej oczach. Wtedy uświadomiłem sobie że Josh może mieć rację. Mogłem się w niej kochać nawet o tym nie wiedząc?

* * *

Gdy znalazłem Sam w podziemiach fConu moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Najpierw z ulgi że nic jej nie jest, a potem z przerażenia. Miałem wrażenie że miałem przed sobą dzikie zwierze a nie człowieka. Ta dziewczyna patrzyła na mnie takim drapieżczym wzrokiem. Próba uwolnienia jej skończyła się atakiem. Blondynka złapała mnie za gardło i przydusiła mnie. Byłem pewien że gdyby mnie nie znała udusiła by mnie bez mrugnięcia okiem. Udało mi się namówić ją by mnie puściła. Zdjąłem jej kajdanki i zacząłem prowadzić ku schodom. Zapytała mnie wtedy czemu jej pomagam.

-Może w to nie uwierzysz ale naprawdę chciałbym wybrać się z tobą na kawę- odpowiedziałem.

-Ty wiesz że mam chłopaka?

-Chłopak rzecz zmienna- odparłem spokojnie.

-Jakby mi na to pozwolił...- mruknęła.

Coś ścisnęło mnie przy sercu. Czy ten facet zmusza ją żeby była z nim na siłę? Słyszałem o takich przypadkach ale żeby Sam dała się w coś takiego wrobić?

Nagle, po chwili marszu, dziewczyna przycisnęła mnie do ściany i szeptem oznajmiła że zbliża się tu jakieś pięć osób. Ja nic nie słyszałem i według mnie był to kiepski moment na zabawię w ninja. Potem Sam kazała wydostać się stąd i znaleźć jej chłopaka po czym ruszyła w przód. Parę sekund później usłyszałem krzyki. Wyjrzałem zza ściany. Zatkało mnie. Ona nie bawiła się w ninja. Ona była jak ninja. Prała dwa razy większych od siebie gości jak szmaciane lalki. Niestety nie udało jej się ich pokonać. Gdy widziałem jak ciągnęli ją po podłodze chciałem wyskoczyć za tej pieprzonej ściany ale za bardzo się bałem. Czułem ogromny wstyd. Sam nawet przez moment się niewachała. Była jak wyszkolony komandos.

Odczekałem chwilkę i poszedłem w stronę w którą zabrano Sam. Dotarłem do średniej wielkości laboratorium. Mój ojciec mnie zauważył. Machnął na mnie żebym do niego podszedł. Uczyniłem to. Zobaczyłem wtedy że blondynka jest zamknięta w jakimś białym pokoiku z dużymi szybami. I coś co wyglądało jak broń. Poczułem się jak w jakimś filmie. Ojciec coś mówił ale nie słyszałem tego. Jedyną rzeczą na jakiej mogłem się skupić była Sam. Stała jak żołnierz na czekający na stracenie. Dumna, twarda i wyszkolona.

_Coś ty robiła przez te lata? Byłaś w wojsku? Nie, przecież ty się nikogo nie słuchasz... Boże, gdzieś ty się nauczyła tak walić po mordzie? To nie było karate._

Magle z broni wystrzelił jakiś promień. Trafił w Sam, a ta wręcz rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

* * *

Nie jestem pewien co się stało później. Byłem w takim szoku że zacząłem kontaktować co się wokół mnie dzieje dopiero w taksówce. Nie wiedziałem zbytnio co tam robię i dokąd jadę. Chciałem zapytać kierowcę ale było mi głupio. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się gdzie jadę. Jechałem do domu Alana Bradleya. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce zobaczyłem że na trawniku leżały resztki szkła i taśmy policyjnej. Niepewnie podszedłem do drzwi i zapukałem. Usłyszałem jakiś hałas. Kilka sekund później w drzwiach stanął pan Bradley.

-Czego chcesz?- zapytał opryskliwie.

Zdziwiłem się. Zwykle ten facet kojarzył mi się z uroczym staruszkiem, a teraz wyglądał jak demon z piekła rodem. Miał na sobie jeansy i rozciągniętą koszulkę. W oczach miał żądzę mordu.

-Chodzi o Sam- powiedziałem nieśmiało.

-Co wiesz?- zapytał chwytając mnie za ramię.

-Dużo- odpowiedziałem.

-Właź- wciągnął mnie do środka.

Zostałem zaprowadzony do salonu gdzie czekali na nas pan Flynn i facet Sam.

-Co on tu robi?- Tom zazgrzytał zębami. Wyglądał jakby chciał rozerwać mnie na strzępy.

-Czego chcesz Dillinger?- zapytał Flynn. Jego twarz była poważna a oczy wręcz rzucały piorunami. Mimowolnie zauważyłem że ma takie same oczy jak jego córka.

-Mój stary porwał Sam- powiedziałem.

Tom warknął. Flynn uspokoił go gestem ręki.

-Z góry mówię, ja z tym nie mam nic wspólnego. Mój stary to dupek, nie gadam z nim... ale wczoraj zadzwonił do mnie. Myślałem że chce się pogodzić... a potem...- opadłem na kanapę. Nie mogłem złapać tchu.

-Chcesz coś do picia?- zapytał Alan.

-Poproszę herbatę.

Gdy chwilę później dostałem swój napój opowiedziałem mężczyzną wszystko co wiem. Ich miny były co najmniej dziwne. Cała trójka patrzyła po sobie niepewnie.

-Jeśli Sam jest w ich systemie powinna dać sobie radę- powiedział cicho Tom.

-Co?- nic z tego nie rozumiałem.

-Flynn, jak stoi praca ze serwerem?- zapytał Alan.

-Wszystkie potrzebne części już są... jeżeli nic nie będzie uszkodzone to tylko kwestia kilku godzin... jeśli podłączymy Sieć do internetu możliwe że uda nam się przesłać grupę programów do ich serwerów...

-Lepiej będzie wysłać mnie samego. Łatwiej będzie pokonać zabezpieczenia.

-A jak ją tam odnajdziesz?- zapytał Flynn- Tron, stary, wieże w twoje umiejętności ale...

_CO!?_

-Pary z pakietu są połączone, więc zawsze się odnajdą.

-Co ty... ty nie mów że wy... Tron jak mogłeś, to moja córka- oburzył się mężczyzna.

-O co chodzi?- zapytał Alan.

Ja już nic z tego nie rozumiałem.

-Stworzyliśmy razem pakiet. Postanowiliśmy nikomu o tym nie mówić. Gdyby to wyszło programy nie dały by mi żyć.

-Ale ja powinienem o tym wiedzieć! A do tego zrobiłeś z nią coś czego nie rozumiała! Wasze umysły działają inaczej, mogłeś jej zrobić krzywdę!

-A ty jej krzywdy nie robisz? Od miesiąca rozmawiasz z nią wyłącznie o pracy! Wiesz jaką to jej sprawia przykrość?! Nie zauważyłeś że ona się tu źle czuje? Sam cię kocha i robi wszystko żebyś był zadowolony! Doskonale wiesz że jest zbyt dumna by się przyznać że potrzebuje twojej uwagi!

-Masz rację...- wyszeptał ze wstydem- przepraszam.

-Przeprosisz Sam kiedy z nią wrócę- powiedział Tom/Tron wstając- zabierzmy się do roboty. Wystarczy że ją zawiodłem, nie chcę by musiała na mnie czekać więcej niż jest to konieczne- wyszedł z pokoju. Flynn poszedł za nim.

-O co chodzi?- zapytałem Bradleya.

Staruszek westchnął, odszedł do szafki i wyjął z niej butelkę whisky.

-Wytłumaczę ci po drodze- powiedział.

-Ale poco ci ta whisky?- zapytałem.

-Będziesz tego potrzebował. Tego żaden programista nie przeżyje na trzeźwo.


	7. Rozdział szósty: Iskra

TRON: Geneza

Rozdział szósty: Iskra

-Ty jesteś dla mnie miła...- wyszeptała Mai.

Jej odpowiedź trochę zbiła mnie z tropu.

-To chyba dobrze?- zmarszczyłam brwi.

-Dobrze... chyba dobrze... przeważnie inne programy nie są dla mnie miłe...

-A dziwisz się...- mruknął Axel i chyba chciał jeszcze coś dodać ale wtedy spojrzałam na niego poważnie na co program natychmiastowo stracił chęć komentowania.

-Nie przejmuj się tym matołkiem. Uderzył się w głowę i ma coś z procesorem.

Dziewczynka zachichotała i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Jej uśmiechnięta twarz sprawiała że czułam się lepiej. A potem coś do mnie dotarło.

_Ona zostanie skasowana w swojej pierwszej grze._

-Jestem z sektora Beta Prim. Zostałam uznana za zbędną i wysłano mnie tutaj- powiedziała cicho.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

-Na pewno jesteś zmęczona po podróży- zaczęłam wesoło. Ta cisza była straszna- Axel daj tą buteleczkę- rudy program zrobił nadąsaną minę i bez słowa wyją ze swojej skrytki pojemnik z energią- wypij trochę i przejdź w władowanie, to ci dobrze zrobi. Jeśli chcesz możesz zostać na moich kolanach, mi to nie przeszkadza.

Mały program posłusznie wypełnił moje polecenie. Parę klików później siedziałam pod ścianą z tulącą się do mnie dziewczynką pogrążoną w ładowaniu. Biedactwo wyglądało tak niewinnie. Wszystko było by pięknie gdyby nie nadąsana mina Axela.

-Wyglądasz jakby bolał cię podprogram- powiedziałam cicho i zaczęłam głaskać Mai po włosach. Ta czynność była bardzo kojąca.

-Dziwi mnie twoje zachowanie, to wszystko- odpowiedział i spojrzał na dziewczynkę- jak możesz być miła dla SI?

-A dlaczego miałabym być dla niej nie miła?- uniosłam brwi.

-Bo to SI- odpowiedział.

-Czyli mam ją źle traktować bo taką stworzył ją jej Użytkownik?- zapytałam.

Twarz mężczyzny momentalnie stężała.

-Nigdy tak o tym nie myślałem... - spuścił wzrok.

-A do tego pomyśl o tym że niedługo trafi do gry. Spójrz na nią, ona zostanie zdezerowana w ciągu kilku nano. Ona się tu kompletnie nie nadaje.

-Masz rację...- westchnął- mój pierwszy współlokator powiedział mi że zostanę skasowany w pierwszej grze. A gdy nas wyprowadzono...- zamilkł na nano- ja wróciłem a on nie... kto by pomyślał że program administracyjny na talent do gier.

-Znam jednego mechanika z takim talentem... Beck to jeden z moich najlepszych przyjaciół...- westchnęłam, a potem dotarło do mnie że wrócił do mnie fragment wspomnień. Uśmiechnęłam się- jedyne co możemy zrobić dla tego maleństwa to sprawić że te ostatnie chwilę będą dla niej przyjemne. Nie-myślenie o niektórych sprawach pomaga. Na krótko ale zawsze.

-Aż boje się zapytać jaka jest twoja funkcja...

-Nie pamiętam...

-Mam nadzieje że masz rację i Użytkownicy istnieją, widzą co tu się dzieje i w końcu coś z tym zrobią- powiedział Axel z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

-Ty mnie źle zrozumiałeś. Ja wierze że Użytkownicy tworzą programy ale nie wierze w ich wszechmocność i zainteresowanie w to co tu się dzieje.

-Więc po co twoim zdaniem nas stworzyli?- zapytał poważnie.

-Bo mogą- odpowiedziałam.

Obecnie nie byłam pewna wielu rzeczy ale co do tego byłam pewna. Użytkownicy tworzą programy bo mogą. Tylko i wyłącznie bo mogą. A mój Twórca stworzył mnie... stworzył mnie bo... bo...

_...stworzył mnie przez przypadek... i całkiem był z tego zadowolony..._

* * *

Nie cały hex później do naszej celi przyszli strażnicy. Cała nasza trójka wyszła spokojnie. Mai trzymała mnie za rękę. Bałam się momentu kiedy będzie musiała ją puścić. Ale to czego się bałam nie następowało. Prowadzono nas gdzieś razem. W pewnym momencie przechodziliśmy koło jednej z aren. Widzieliśmy derezacje jakiegoś programu. Mały program SI spojrzała na mnie ze strachem i odrobiną zrozumienia. Ona wiedziała co ją czeka. Biedactwo. Gdybym mogła coś zrobić... cokolwiek.

-Oni nas prowadzą na arenę światłocykli- wyszeptał Axel.

Uśmiechnęłam się.

_Już po was dupki._

Kilka klików później strażnicy zostawili nas na małej platformie. Teoretycznie można by teraz uciec ale na dłuższą metę oznaczało by to pewną kasację.

-Światłocykle to najtrudniejsza z gier- powiedział cicho Axel- chyba wysłali nas wszystkich tu przez twoją ostatnią walkę. Chcą się pozbyć kłopotu.

Mógł mieć rację.

-Niech Użytkownicy mają nas w swojej opiece, w nich cała nasza nadzieja- wyszeptałam słowa jednej z modlitw których nauczył mnie program ze wspomnień. Miałam nadzieje że i tym razem będę słyszeć jego podpowiedzi.

-Mojej Użytkowniczki już nie ma, więc wysłano mnie do Gier- powiedziała smutno Mai.

-Nie martw się i trzymaj się blisko mnie, jestem mistrzynią Bitwy Światłocykli- uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie- nie dam ci zrobić krzywdy.

-Dlaczego chcesz mi pomagać? Przecież jestem SI, możesz mieć przez to kłopoty.

-Kłopoty będzie miał program który spróbuje cię skasować, a co do innych... oni mnie nie obchodzą.

_Nie pozwolę jej zginąć._

Chwilę później na platformę naprzeciw nas wkroczyły trzy wrogie programy. Trzej mordercy którzy kasowali niewinne, nieprzysposobione do walki programy.

_Ty też jesteś mordercą. Zabiłaś go._

_Ten śmieć skrzywdził Alana. Zabije każdego kto skrzywdzi tych których kocham._

Nie miałam czasu dalej się nad tym zastanawiać. Zostaliśmy przeniesieni na arenę. U moich stup leżała pałeczka ze światłocyklem. Podniosłam ją i pobiegłam. Maszyna zmaterializowała się podemną.

-Axel, Mai musimy trzymać się razem- powiedziałam do słuchawki w moim kasku- to jedyna szansa.

Już chciałam ruszyć na przeciwników jadących na wprost gdy usłyszałam krzyk Mai. Odwróciłam się. Pojazd małego programu SI był normalnego rozmiaru. Jej stopy wisiały kilka centymetrów nad pedałami, a dłonie ledwo sięgały kierownicy. Nie miała praktycznie sterowności i z tego co widziałam jechała na ścianę.

Skręciłam błyskawicznie i ruszyłam ku niej. Kilka nano później zrównałam się z jej pojazdem, chwyciłam ją i posadziłam przed sobą. W ostatniej chwili udało mi się odbić i uniknąć zderzenia ze ścianą.

-Ty naprawdę jesteś mistrzynią światłocykil!- usłyszałam w kasku głos Axela.

-A coś ty sobie myślał! Ja rzadko kłamię!- odpowiedziałam- a teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Spróbuj ich do siebie zwabić. Ja zajmę się resztą!

-Ufam ci!- zawołał.

Obserwowałam jak Axel odciąga od nas trzech przeciwników. Głupcy. Byli przyzwyczajeni do zwycięstw więc stracili podstawową czujność. Gdy cała trójka pędziła za moim współlokatorem okrążyłam ich. Rudowłosy w ostatniej chwili uciekł zanim zamknęłam pułapkę. Potem pozostało nam tylko patrzeć jak te żałosne programy próbują przedłużyć swoja egzystencje o te kilka nano jeżdżąc tak by nie wpaść na swoje wstęgi światła. Ale to nie trwało długo. Nie byli dla mnie wielkim wyzwaniem. Nikt w moim systemie nie był w stanie pokonać mnie w bitwie światłocykli.

Kiedy znów znaleźliśmy się na platformie startowej podeszło do nas kilku strażników, a wraz z nim jakiś program o czerwono różowych obwodach ładnych rysach twarzy. Wyglądał na wkurzonego.

-Co to miało znaczyć?!- wrzasnął łapiąc mnie za kołnierz kombinezonu i zaczął szarpać.

-Sam!- krzyknęła wystraszona Mai i chciała do mnie podbiec ale Axel ją przytrzymał.

_...co by się nie działo zawsze zachowaj spokój..._

-Niby co?- zapytam z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Czemu ją zdjęłaś ze światłocykla kretynko!- wskazał na Mai- to nie zgodne z zasadami!

-W bitwie Światłocykli jest tylko jedna zasada: brak zasad. Nie widzę tu żadnych nieścisłości... no może poza tym że moi przeciwnicy posiadają zdolności bojowe bitów- powiedziałam beznamiętnym głosem.

Wkurzył się. Jego obwody świeciły niczym olbrzymie neony. Rozzłościło go to że miałam rację.

-Zabrać ich do celi- powiedział z opanowaną acz wyczuwalną furią w głosie.

* * *

Po raz kolejny po walce nie dostała żadnej energii. Na szczęście bitwa trwała krótko i stosunkowo żadnego z naszej trójki to nie wyczerpało. Nasze dobre nastroje na razie nam wystarczyły.

-Tego też się nauczyłaś?- zapytał wesoło Axel gdy siedzieliśmy pod ścianą naszej celi. Mai oczywiście siedziała mi na kolanach i tuliła się do mnie. Co jak co, ale mała się we mnie wręcz zakochała.

-Poniekąd- uśmiechnęłam się- w moim systemie takie walki są częste tylko że po nich obie drużyny idą sobie na drinka- odparłam- dla nas to tylko zabawa.

-Ty jesteś z innego systemu?- zapytał zszokowany program. Mała SI tylko na mnie patrzyła dużymi oczami.

-Na to wygląda- spojrzałam to na jedno to na drugie- czy to jakiś problem?

-Nie powinno cię tu być- odpowiedział rudowłosy- programy z zewnątrz nie są dopuszczane do tego systemu od jakiś pięciuset cykli- pogładził się po brodzie- Sark został zainstalowany niedługo po moim logowaniu, wtedy to się zaczęło- poklepał ścianę- nie wiem czemu ale przypomniała mi się legenda którą opowiedział mi strażnik wierzy I/O po moim logowaniu. Opowiedział mi wtedy że został uprowadzony ze swojego pierwotnego systemu przez jakiś program który chciał wchłonąć jego i wiele innych funkcji. Prawie w ostatniej chwili zostali uratowani przez program nazywany Czempionem Użytkowników. Gdy ten, jak mu tam było... MCP został pokonany to tamten wojownik twierdził że w uwolnieniu tamtego systemu pomógł mu Użytkownik... dokładnie nie wiem... nie za bardzo wtedy słuchałem.

-Szkoda- powiedziała cicho Mai- chciałam bym spotkać Użytkownika.

-I co byś zrobiła gdybyś go spotkała?- zapytał Axel.

-Poprosiłam bym go żeby nie było już tego obozu ani Sarka.

-Mam nadzieje że kiedyś jakiegoś spotkasz- mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i poklepał ją delikatnie po głowie.

Nagle drzwi celi się otworzyły. Stanął w nich strażnik.

-Chodź tu programie- wskazał na mnie palcem.

Bez słowa posadziłam brunetkę na kolanach zszokowanego programu.

-Słuchaj się Axela malutka- powiedziałam cicho i skierowałam się do wyjścia. Miałam złe przeczucia.

Byłam prowadzona przez korytarze obozu gier. Zauważyłam wtedy że obiekt był tak zbudowany by idący więźniowie byli światkami walka innych graczy. Jakby w tym wszystkim chodziło o rozpacz. Po kilku klikach opuściliśmy strefę gier. Minęliśmy kilka cel. Następnie zostałam przyprowadzona do małego pokoiku i przykuta kajdanami do ściany za ręce i nogi. Zostałam sama. Bałam się nieznanego.

Po jakimś czasie do pokoju wszedł ten sam program który na mnie nakrzyczał.

-Witaj, z góry cię przepraszam za to przypięcie do ściany ale to wymóg bezpieczeństwa- powiedział przyjaźnie.

-Jeśli chcesz mnie skasować to miejmy już to za sobą- powiedziałam z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

-Nie che cię skasować, a wręcz przeciwnie- zaczął poważnie- chce byś dołączyła do strażników. Z twoimi umiejętnościami masz przed sobą wspaniałą przyszłość- uśmiechnął się.

-Nie- odpowiedziałam.

Momentalnie uśmiech zniknął mu z twarzy.

-Zdajesz sobie że to twoja jedyna szansa na przeżycie?

-Nie lubię twojego szefa.

-Zabawna jesteś- powiedział rozgniewany i podszedł do mnie tak blisko że nasze nosy prawie się stykały.

-Twoje oczy różnią się od oczu innych programów- dotknął mojego policzka.

Zareagowałam automatycznie. Uderzyłam go z całej siły z byka. Zabolało mnie to ale miałam nadzieje że jego zabolało to bardziej.

-Ty jedno bitowy programie- warknął- chcesz się tak bawić, to się pobawimy- zbliżył się do mnie i zaczął jeździć dłonią po moich obwodach na ramieniu.

Szarpnęłam się. Czułam obrzydzenie. Ten program nie miał prawa mnie dotykać... tak mnie dotykać ma prawo tylko...

Jedna z jego dłoni zagłębiła się w moich włosach, a druga zaczynała się przenosić z ramienia na udo.

_...nie pozwól nikomu się tak dotykać jak mi. Jestem twoim partnerem z pakietu, tylko ja tak mogę robić..._

-Tron!- wrzasnęłam.

Po moim ciele przeskoczył impuls energii. Moje kajdany i zabezpieczenie na dysku pościły. Bez zastanowienia odepchnęłam od siebie napastnika, kopnęłam go w brzuch i w tym samym czasie wyciągnęła dysk, na koniec zdezerowałam go jednym szybkim ruchem. Nawet nie zdążył porządnie krzyknąć. Nano później do pomieszczenia wbiegli strażnicy zaalarmowani urwanym krzykiem swojego przełożonego. Chwilę później dołączyli do tego co zostało z mojego poprzedniego przeciwnika.

Biegłam przez korytarz aż dotarłam do cel które mijałam przed wejściem do części administracyjnej. Pierwsza i druga były puste. Dopiero w trzeciej znalazłam to co było mi najbardziej potrzebne. A mianowicie pięć zdziwionych moją obecnością programów bezpieczeństwa. Wszyscy byli dobrze zbudowanymi, wysokimi mężczyznami ubranymi w pełne zbroje.

-Formacja 4 Delta w parach!- krzyknęłam naciskając przycisk zwalniające blokady dysków.

Programy patrzyły na mnie tępo.

-Ruszacie się ja Bajty po energii! Ruchy!- wdarłam się na nich.

Cała piątka momentalnie poderwała się z podłogi i z okrzykiem "tak jest!" rozdzieliła się i ruszyła wypełniać rozkaz.

-Skąd znasz tak starą dyrektywę jak 4 Delta?- zapytał program będący ze mną w parze przez korytarz- nie jesteś programem bezpieczeństwa.

-Mam znajomości- powiedziałam- wróg za zakrętem.

Przyspieszyłam i w ostatniej chwili zrobiłam ślizg co umożliwiło mi zadanie głębokiego ciosu w kolano.

-Jestem Mori, były Główny Program Bezpieczeństwa- pomógł mi wstać. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam że ma czarne włosy takiej samej długości jak ja, niebieskie oczy i całkiem ładną twarz.

-Sam, miło mi- odpowiedziałam po czym pobiegliśmy dalej.

* * *

Formacja 4 Delta polegająca na wyeliminowaniu przeciwnika bez wmieszania w to programów postronnych okazała się pełnym sukcesem. Żaden z pięciu programów nie został skasowany. A żeby było weselej żaden strażnik nie zdążył powiadomić centrali o buncie w związku z czym tymczasowo byliśmy bezpieczni.

Po uwolnieniu wszystkich z cel programy zebrały się na arenie światłocykli. Tylko ta arena była w stanie pomieścić wszystkich graczy. Niestety przez to całe zamieszanie nie mogłam znaleźć moich przyjaciół z celi. Niestety to nie było moje największe zmartwienie. Niektóre programy chciały opuścić to miejsce, inne chciały grzecznie wrócić do cel a jeszcze inne chciały by zadecydowano za nie.

-Ten chaos skończy się naszą kasacją- mruknął zdenerwowany Mori- trzeba nad nimi jakoś zapanować...

Miał rację. Trzeba było coś z tym zrobić.

-Muszę stanąć gdzieś wysoko- powiedziałam.

-Po co?- zapytał Mori marszcząc brwi.

-Uratowałam ci podprogram, mógłbyś mi zaufać- odpowiedziałam.

Były Główny Program Bezpieczeństwa pokiwał przecząco głową.

-Mol, chodź tu- kiwnął na jeden ze swoich programów- ukucniemy, a ty wejdziesz na nasze barki- zwrócił się do mnie.

Gdy już stałam wysoko ponad innymi programami włożyłam dwa place do ust i zagwizdałam głośno. Zrobiło się momentalnie cicho.

-Przyjaciele programy!- zawołałam. Miałam wrażenie że już coś takiego robiłam- jestem Sam i miałam zaszczyt rozpocząć ten bunt... Teraz gdy jesteśmy wolni pojawiła się kwestia co zrobić dalej. Jedni chcą uciekać, a inni poddać. Jedyne czym się różnią te wyjścia to czas kiedy zostaniem skasowani- tłum zaczął szeptać- ale jest też trzecie wyjście. Walka. Pewnie myślicie sobie "co my tam możemy zrobić" odpowiem wam, możemy dużo. Sześć wkurzonych programów rozwaliło około pięćdziesięciu strażników. Tylko sześć, a nas jest tu kilka setek. Razem moglibyśmy pokonać Sarka. Mamy wszystko co potrzeba. Obóz znajduje się na źródle energii daleko w głębi pustkowi, a do tego informacja o buncie nie wyciekła. Możemy się tu spokojnie przygotować i uderzyć w najdogodniejszej dla nas chwili.

-Kim ty właściwie jesteś?!- krzyknął ktoś z tłumu.

-To ta kobieta co załatwiła czterech strażników w niecały klik!- ktoś odpowiedział.

Następnie ktoś wykrzyknął moje imię. Tłum to podchwycił. W ciągu chwili tłum zaczął skandować moje imię.

Rebelia się rozpoczęła.


	8. Rozdział siódmy: Dwie dusze z jedną twar

TRON: Geneza

Rozdział siódmy: Dwie dusze z jedną twarzą.

Zaprowadzenie porządku nie było trudno. Wspólnie z Morim wszystkim się zajęliśmy. Zaczęliśmy od zorganizowania pomocy medycznej dla tych którzy tego potrzebowali oraz załatwiliśmy kilka programów administracyjnych by zrobili spis tego ilu nas jest i jakiej funkcji. Po względnym ogarnięciu tego chaosu wraz z programami bezpieczeństwa udaliśmy się do kwater naczelnika by zaplanować dalsze działanie. Nie wiedzieliśmy kiedy bunt wyjdzie na jaw. Trzeba było się spieszyć. Nagle usłyszałam jak ktoś biegnie po korytarzu. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam biegnącą w moim kierunku Mai oraz goniącego ją Axela.

-Sam!- krzyknęła SI i wręcz rzuciła mi się na szyję.

Przytuliłam mocno do siebie dziewczynkę. Cieszyłam się że jest bezpieczna, że się uśmiecha. Chciałam ją chronić i jak na razie nieźle mi to wychodziło.

-Cześć malutka- powiedziałam z uśmiechem- słuchałaś się Axela?

-W ogóle- wysapał rudzielec podbiegając do nas- Mój Użytkowniku, jak ona szybko biega.

Zaśmiałam się.

-Kto to Sam?- zapytał Mori.

-To moi współlokatorzy z cel: Axel i Mai. Idą z nami- oznajmiłam mu- Axel jest funkcją administracyjną, będzie moim sekretarzem- zaczęłam iść w kierunku kwatery naczelnika z Mai opartą na biodrze.

* * *

Kwatera naczelnika była dużym, ładnie urządzonym pokojem. Ściany i podłogi były białe. Na środku pomieszczenia stał duży okrągły stół z krzesłami. Pod jedną ze ścian stała biała kanapa, a pod przeciwległą stało duże łóżko z białą pościelą oraz niewielka szafka i zlew z energią. Były również drzwi które zapewne prowadziły do łazienki.

Od razu po wejściu do pokoju sprawdziłam czy pościel jest czysta. Gdy upewniłam się że jest posadziłam moją podopieczną na łóżku i dałam jej szklankę z energią. Po tym jak ją opróżniła ułożyłam ją do ładowania. Dziewczynka miała dziś zbyt dużo wrażeń. Musiała odpocząć.

Kiedy była już w ładowaniu usiadłam przy stole gdzie czekali na mnie już programy bezpieczeństwa. Wszyscy mężczyźni oprócz rudowłosego patrzyli na mnie co najmniej dziwnie.

-Coś nie tak?- zapytałam siadając na krześle.

-Po prostu jesteś taka miła na SI...- powiedział nieśmiało Mol- ja nic nie mam do tego typu programów ale nie są one zbyt lubiane.

-Kłótnie między funkcjami nigdy nie przynoszą nic dobrego- westchnęłam- przez to system jest podzielony i dlatego Sark robi tu co chce.

-Za takie gadanie tu trafiłem- zarechotał Mori.

-No to jesteś mądry- odpowiedziałam- a teraz czas na zaplanowanie dalszych działań. Proponuje zaraz po otrzymaniu raportu o ilościach naszych sił i ich funkcjach poddanie tych zdolnych do walki treningowi a resztę skierować do administracji tego obiektu. Z samej walki nie wyżyjemy, udało by się to tylko wtedy gdybyśmy atakowali od razu. Do czasu kiedy będziemy gotowi do ataku trzeba także wyznaczyć straże i przebrać ich za naszych byłych gospodarzy. Codziennie przybywają nowe transporty więźniów w ten sposób możemy pozyskiwać nowych rekrutów nie ryzykując ujawnienia. Jeśli dobrze to rozegramy może udać się nam ciągnąć to aż do czasu kiedy będziemy gotowi- zakończyłam.

Nie wiedziałam czemu ale czułam się w tej sytuacji bardzo naturalnie. Jakby moją funkcją była administracja wyższego poziomu.

-Jeśli ja jestem mądry to ty jesteś genialna- szatyn skomentował moją wypowiedź- słyszeliście szefową- zwrócił się do swoich podwładnych nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem głosu- jazda wykonać jej polecenia.

Jeszcze nie widziałam żeby ktoś tak szybko spieprzał. Ten program był silny i to się czuło.

Gdy zostaliśmy sami Mori spojrzał na mnie uważnie. Jego wzrok badał mnie dokładnie.

-Zachowujesz się jak program administracyjny i to taki od którego coś w systemie naprawdę zależy i jednocześnie walczysz jak porządny program bezpieczeństwa, nawet znasz dyrektywy...- pogładził się po brodzie- kim jesteś bo na pewno nie zwykłym programem. Funkcjonuje długo i widziałem wiele wzniosłych idei i różnych mów ale nie widziałem żeby ktoś tak porwał tłum.

Uznałam że opłacało mi się teraz być szczerą.

-Jestem z innego systemu. Więcej ci nie powiem, nadal mam kłopoty z pamięcią z powodu przeniesienia.

-Jak tyś się tu dostała?- wykrztusił- przecież nie jesteś programem hakerskim. To byłoby widać.

-Sama chętnie chciałam bym się dowiedzieć.

Milczeliśmy.

-Jest już późno- zaczął po chwili czarnowłosy- jako Główny Program Bezpieczeństwa tego buntu zalecam tobie jako Głównemu Programowi Administracyjnemu przejść w ładowanie- powiedział z uśmiechem.

-A skąd pomysł że jestem Głównym Administratorem tego buntu?- uniosłam brwi.

-Bo robisz to co do Głównego Administratora należy, planujesz dalsze ruchy i dbasz o nasze przetrwanie- odpowiedział jakby była to najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie.

-Możesz mieć raję...- wyszeptałam.

-Zdarza mi się- odparł po czym wskazał brodą na pogrążaną w ładowaniu dziewczynkę- a poruszając to co zaczął Mol... czemu się nią zajmujesz? Wyglądasz mi na program który nie robi niczego na czym sam nie zyska.

-Kiedyś gdy najbardziej tego potrzebowałam ktoś się mną zaopiekował chodź wcale nie musiał- odparłam poważnie.

-Naprawdę dziwny z ciebie program- westchnął i wyszedł.

Miałam silne przeczucie że miał racje.

* * *

Leżałam na łóżku przy opatulonej dokładnie kołdrą i pogrążoną w ładowaniu Mai. Dziewczynka wyglądała bardzo uroczo. Trudno było mi uwierzyć że inne programy mogły być wobec niej agresywne.

_-Nie jestem stuknięta! Rozumiecie! Nie jestem!_

Poderwałam się bezszelestnie z pościeli. Chciało mi się krzyczeć. Musiałam szybko zająć czymś umysł. Postanowiłam trochę pobiegać. Cicho przemknęłam przez pokój i wyszłam na korytarz. Zaczęłam biec.

_Jeden metr... półtorej metra... dwa metry..._

_-Babciu! Obuć się, proszę! Babciu..._

_...czterdzieści metrów... czterdzieści jeden metrów... czterdzieści dwa metry..._

Minęłam kilka programów. Patrzyli na mnie dziwnie. Nie obchodziło mnie to. Nic mnie to nie obchodziło...

_-Chodziło mi tylko o kasę. Nie rób takiej kociej mordy, sama jesteś sobie winna. Gdybyś nie była taka dziwaczna to bym z tobą został.._

_...sto jedenaście metrów... sto dwanaście metrów...sto trzynaście metrów..._

_-...spokojnie Sam, spokojnie... jestem przy tobie, zawsze __będę._

_...sto trzydzieści dwa metry... sto trzydzieści trzy metry... sto trzydzieści cztery metry..._

Wbiegłam na następne piętro. Minęłam jakiegoś medyka. Nic mnie już nie obchodzi...

_-__Dla mnie jeste__ś bohaterem..._

_...pięćset metrów... __pięćset_ jeden metrów... _pięćset__ trzy metry..._

_-__Sammy wracaj!_

Jak mogłam wrócić? Przecież z tej drogi nie ma powrotu...

_...osiemset metrów... osiemset dwa metry... osiemset cztery metry..._

Dobiegłam do spiralnych schodów. Bez zastanowienia zaczęłam po nich biec.

_-__Kocham ci__ę tato..._

_Jeden stopień... trzy stopnie... pięć stopni..._

_-__Jeste__ś moim przyjacielem, to jest moje zmartwienie__._

_... piętnaście stopni... siedemnaście stopni... dziewiętnaście stopni.._

_-__Dla mnie jeste__ś bohaterem..._

_-Mówisz jak Flynn._

_-Mówisz jak Alan__..._

_-Po prostu poca__łuj mnie idioto..._

_-__Jeste__ś moja..._

_-Kocham cię moja Użytkowniczko..._

Tron. Mój Tron. Mój partner z pakietu. Gdzie jesteś? Tęsknie. Nie czuje twojej obecności.

_-Nazywam się Sam Flynn i jestem Użytkowniczką._

Wbiegłam na szczyt schodów. Pamiętałam wszystko. Rozejrzałam się wokół siebie. Znajdowałam się na balkonie wierzy. Na czarnym niebie płonęły setki gwiazd. Otaczające nas pustkowia rzucały na wszystko niebieskawy blask. Gdzieś w oddali było widać światła zamieszkanego sektoru. To było takie piękne. Nagle wyczułam czyjąś obecność za swoimi plecami. Instynktownie sięgnęłam po dysk i w ułamku sekundy przystawiłam intruzowi do gardła.

-Jestem pod wrażeniem- powiedział cicho Mori.

-Och... to ty- odłożyłam dysk na miejsce.

Zauważyłam wtedy że ręce mi się trzęsą.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał mężczyzna- wyglądasz na roztrzęsioną.

-Jest w porządku- oparłam dłonie o barierkę balkonu wierzy- moje wspomnienia wracają- spojrzałam na gwiazdy- czemu ty jesteś?

-Doniesiono mi że biegasz po korytarzach więc chciałem to sprawdzić.

Parsknęłam cicho. Programy bezpieczeństwa wszędzie były takie same.

-Lubie sobie czasem pobiegać, pomaga mi się to skupić- odpowiedziałam- teraz jest mi to bardzo potrzebne.

-Z powodu wspomnień?- stanął z boku mnie.

-Między innymi- westchnęłam- mam ich dużo złych, to trochę przytłaczające.

-A dobre?

-Też są- uśmiechnęłam się na samą myśl o Tronie. Musiałam jakoś się z nim skontaktować i dać znać gdzie jestem żeby tata mógł wymyślić jak mnie stąd wydostać. Jakoś nie wierzyłam w Juniora. Spojrzałam w gwiazdy- w moim systemie jest tylko jedna- powiedziałam.

-Naprawdę?- zdziwił się- Wiesz, u nas nazywamy je Oczami Użytkowników. Każda gwiazda symbolizuje jednego z nich. Tu jest stosunkowo jasno od skał pustkowi ale w ciemniejszych częściach systemu robią fenomenalne wrażenie.

-Mojemu partnerowi z pakietu by się to spodobało- powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie.

-Masz partnera?- wykrztusił.

Spojrzałam na niego. Na jego twarzy malował się głęboki szok i rozczarowanie. Nie wiedziałam czy się śmiać czy płakać. Po reakcji Moriego wyraźnie było widać że był mną zainteresowany. Zaczęłam się poważnie zastanawiać czy nie wytwarzam feromonów przyciągających Główne Programy Bezpieczeństwa.

-Tak, jakiś problem?- zapytałam unosząc jedną brew.

-Żaden- powiedział cicho.

* * *

Gdy wróciłam do mojego pokoju odkryłam że Mai już nie była w ładowaniu.

-Sam!- dziewczynka rzuciła mi się na szyję jak tylko przekroczyłam próg kwatery.

-Powinnaś być jeszcze w ładowaniu- wzięłam ją na ręce i zaniosłam do łóżka- przed nami ciężki microcykl.

-Wiem- dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie- będziesz ładowała się ze mną?

-Tak, teraz już tak.

Położyłyśmy się obie w łóżku. Mai natychmiast się do mnie przytuliła. Uśmiechnęłam się i pogłaskałam ją po włosach. Ta mała była niezaprzeczalnie słodka. Spojrzałam na nią. Mogła mieć jakieś pięć- sześć lat. Zapewne została taka stworzona bo łatwiej jest stworzyć sztuczną inteligencje będącą dzieckiem niż dorosłą osobą. Nie miała również jasno określonej funkcji. Zadaniem takich programów było po prostu uczyć się tak jak człowiek. Wtedy przez głowę przeszłam im myśl że mogłam bym zabrać ją ze sobą. Do Sieci. Jeśli w jakiś sposób udałoby mi się tam wrócić i zabrać ze sobą małą... kiepsko to pamiętałam ale większość programów ochało i achało na mój widok w czasie pierwszej wizyty w moim systemie tak wiele lat temu. Tron mówił mi nawet że uważał mnie wtedy za najsłodszą istniejącą istotę. W systemie na pewno znalazła by się jaką miła para która by przygarnęła Mai... albo... Tron mówił że chciałby mieć córkę, a ja powoli pozwalałam faktowi że, zbytnio się od siebie różnimy genetycznie by mieć dziecko pojawiać się w moim umyśle. Zresztą mój facet to program, a programy nie mają dzieci. Taka była smutna prawda i chyba oboje byliśmy tego w jakiś sposób świadomi tylko nie przyznawaliśmy tego przed sobą. Czasem po prostu lepiej jest żyć złudzeniami...

Dziewczynka leżąca przymnie poruszyła się lekko. Spojrzałam na nią i uśmiechnęłam się smutno.

Jeśli uda mi się przezwyciężyć ten cały bajzel zabiorę Mai ze sobą i jeśli Tron też będzie chciał to ją adoptujemy. A jeśli nie będzie chciał to go przekonam. Jeśli chciałam potrafiłam być bardzo przekonująca.

* * *

Obudziło mnie znajome mrowienie w karku. Błyskawicznie po odzyskaniu świadomości otworzyłam oczy i w przytłumionym świetle kwatery zobaczyłam pochylającą się nade mną zamaskowaną postać.

Bez zastanowienia wystrzeliłam z łóżka niczym sprężyna i rzuciłam się intruzowi do gardła. Mój przeciwnik zachwiał się. Wylądowaliśmy na podłodze. Światła rozbłysły gwałtownie. Zaczęliśmy się tarzać po podłodze w pseudo zapasach. Bez przerwy czułam to cholerne mrowienie. Napastnik szybko skorzystał z tego że moja głowa jest nie osłonięta i walnął mnie z byka. Zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami. Wrogi program mimo swojej niewielkiej budowy przygniótł mnie do podłogi po czym zamarł. Mimo że jego twarz była zakryta czułam jego wzrok. Oboje gapiliśmy się na siebie. Nie wiedziałam czemu. Po prostu w tamtej chwili poczułam w nim coś znajomego.

Patrzylibyśmy na siebie tak może i wiecznie gdyby nie niespodziewana interwencja Mai. Moja mała podopieczna uderzyła mojego przeciwnika nieaktywowanym dyskiem prosto w płytę dyskową przez co napastnik przeszedł w restart.

-Nic ci nie jest?- zapytała dziewczynka z przerażeniem w głosie.

-Nie- zwaliłam leżące na mnie ciało- bardzo dobrze zareagowałaś- pochwaliłam ją.

-Naprawdę?- uśmiechnęła się.

-Tak- ukucnęłam przy napastniku by przyjrzeć mu się uważnie.

Jego ciało, a raczej "jej" wnioskując po niewielkim wybrzuszeniu w górnych rejonach klatki piersiowej było drobne. Ubrana była w czarny kombinezon przez którego przebiegało kilka niebiesko- białych obwodów. Na szyi miała czarny szalik.

Po wstępnych oględzinach delikatnie puknęłam palcem powierzchnie jej maski, a ta zdezerowała się natychmiast.

Zamarłam.

Dziewczyna wyglądała jak ja w wieku siedemnastu lat.

-Echo- wyszeptałam- Mai przynieś trochę energii- rozkazałam.

Gdy dziewczynka poszła po to o co ją poprosiłam szybko dotknęłam obwodów mojego programu i wysłałam jej trochę mojej energii. Dziewczyna momentalnie otworzyła oczy.

-Jesteś podobna do mnie- wyszeptała bezwiednie.

-Raczej ty do mnie- pomogłam jej usiąść na podłodze po czym wręczyłam jej szklankę którą przyniosła Mai, a ta wypiła ją duszkiem.

-Mai, sprowadź mi tu Axela i Moriego- powiedziałam pierwsze co mi przyszło do głowy. Musiałam pogadać na osobności z panną zamachowiec.

Gdy zostałyśmy same spojrzałam krytycznie na Echo.

-Co to wtargnięcie miało znaczyć?- zapytałam marszcząc brwi.

-Ja... chciałam zrobić... zaraz! Co ja wyprawiam! Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć!- próbowała wstać ale ją powstrzymałam.

-Dostałaś prosto w płytę dyskową, siedź i nie wierzgaj- warknęłam.

-Cicho bądź klonie...- syknęła i spojrzała na mnie spode łba.

-Słuchaj laleczko- zaczęłam złośliwie. Wiedziałam że to ją wkurzy- mów czemu się tu wkradłaś i próbowałaś mnie skasować.

-Nie chciałam cię skasować, ty masz chyba za duże mniemanie o sobie.

-Mam większe mniemanie o sobie niż ty- odpowiedziałam.

-Nie da się- powiedziała poważnie, a następnie obie wybuchłyśmy śmiechem.

Charaktery i poczucie humoru miałyśmy takie same.

-Niech zgadnę- zaczęłam spokojnie- chciałaś skasować naczelnika by zrobić zamieszanie i nawiać z tego systemu?

-Skąd wiesz?!

-Kiedyś zrobiłam bym tak samo... a co do twojego planu to się trochę spóźniłaś, bo to ja skasowałam naczelnika i w tej chwili trwa tu bunt... czy ty tu przyszłaś z zewnątrz?- spojrzałam na nią uważnie.

-Tak...- spojrzała na mnie badawczo- kim ty jesteś? Kiedy na ciebie patrze czuje coś dziwnego... ty chyba nie jesteś moim zastępstwem?- zapytała z przerażeniem.

-Jestem Sam- byłam ciekawa czy mój program będzie tak samo domyślny jak ja.

-To imię mojego Użytkownika!- oburzyła się- Nie rób sobie ze mnie żartów!- zamarła- nie...

-Tak...- uśmiechnęłam się.

-Nie... to niemożliwe...

-Ależ tak...

-Ty jesteś... Sam89 wysłała cię po mnie! Wiedziałam moja Użytkowniczka mnie kocha!

Wryło minie.

-To ja jestem twoją Użytkowniczką jedno bitowa istoto- warknęłam.

-Uderzyłaś się w głowę? Nie możesz być Użytkowniczką debilko. Żaden Użytkownik nie przybyłby do tego zapyziałego systemu.

-Jakbym miała w tej sprawie coś do powiedzenia. Wiesz Echo, myślałam że będziesz sprytniejsza...

-Skąd wiesz jak mam na imię?- ton jej głosu momentalnie się zmienił.

-Bo cię napisałam.

-Udowodnij że nie kłamiesz.

-No to patrz- wyciągnęłam rękę przed siebie i skupiłam na niej swoją energię. Sekundę później moja dłoń stanęła w niebieskich "płomieniach"- może być czy mam zrobić coś jeszcze? Mam zmienić krzesło w światłocykl?- "zgasiłam" rękę.

Blondynka patrzyła na mnie tępo.

-Jesteś Użytkowniczką?- zapytała zszokowana.

-Tak.

-Stworzyłaś mnie?

-Bingo.

Sekundę później dziewczyna rzuciłam mi się na szyję. Zaczęła mnie tulić i płaczliwym głosem przepraszała za swoje zachowanie.

-No spokojnie Echo, nic się nie stało- starałam się być poważna ale cała sytuacja zaczynała mnie lekko bawić.

-Na pewno?- zapytała cicho.

-Oczywiście, a teraz przestań mnie tak ściskać bo mnie uszkodzisz.

-Wybacz- Echo odsunęła się ode mnie- ja po prostu... trudno mi w to uwierzyć... zawsze chciałam cię poznać...

-A ja ciebie- uśmiechnęłam się- a teraz posłuchaj mnie uważnie, inni nie wiedzą kim jestem i lepiej żeby tak pozostało. Mogą różnie zareagować a teraz jest mi to nie na rękę. Może jak zrobię porządek z Sarkiem i uda mi się wymyślić jak się z stąd wydostać...

-Musisz działać błyskawicznie, Moja Użytkowniczko- powiedziała Echo i poprawiła szalik- ten system upadnie i jest to kwestią najbliższych microcykli.

I z tymi słowami cały mój misterny plan na wydostanie się stąd poszedł się jebać.


End file.
